Sangre y clavos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione y su hija, tienen un problema. El detective Snape, tendrá que resolverlo
1. Sendero negro

**********************************************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

**************************

* * *

**

Era 1954, una época bastante agitada. Revolucionada con los nuevos descubrimientos de la era y con la tecnología de punta, en ese instante. El hombre tenía la mente, en un lugar muy alto y le costaba entender que la burocracia y las guerras, le jugaban muy de cerca. Estaba ilusionado, con los nuevos adelantos.

Y la época de las novedades, avanzaba también en la mente de los civiles. Todo tenía que ser nuevo, todo tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias. La tecnología que avanzaba y los nuevos modelos de vida, tenían que ser implementados.

Tenían que ser probados. Eso traería satisfacción personal. Avance en las metas de los padres de familia.

Los haría ser mejores.

Mientras charlaban un par de hombres, con cigarrillos y pipas, uno de ellos miraba el lugar. Estaba terriblemente aburrido. Las noticias en la radio, ya no le interesaban, ya no le causaban mucha empatía.

Se dejó caer en una silla alta y miró a sus compañeros. Hablaban de sandeces, los pocos casos que ocurrían en la población, ya no les daba un trabajo estable.

Pero para él, no trabajar, no significaba nada malo. Significaba bienestar.

- No sé, cómo puedes estar allí, sentado y tranquilo- dijo uno de ellos y el primero, suspiró lánguidamente. Casi ni se notaba su existencia.

Alzó la cabeza y miró el decorado de su oficina. Enormes telarañas y un tapizado muy viejo, del siglo pasado. Estaba lleno de libros hasta donde podía ver y suspirando, notó que la mayoría ya estaban arcaicos y llenos de polvo. La puerta era de madera de cedro y el pomo, era lo único que brillaba. El escritorio estaba cojo y las gavetas tenían una única llave. Que solo él poseía. Una de ellas estaba trabada y solo se abría con un truco que él conocía. Tenía un mini bar, con bebidas añejas, pero que aún sabían muy bien.

Mientras más antigua la reconciliación, como el vino, mejor sabía. A veces.

- Tengo mis motivos.

- ¡No hay ni un solo caso! La agencia se viene abajo, sin ninguna contribución especial. La sociedad ya no nos mantiene, prefiere dar su dinero a algo que tenga sentido. Los casos son resueltos por policías comunes.

No dijo nada y con una sonrisa escueta, como si de parálisis facial se tratara, se levantó y tomó su saco negro.

- Creo que tengo que irme.

- ¿A qué? ¿A un bar? Ni esposa tienes. No tienes hijos.

- La vida no es solo ir a divertirse. Dispénsame, pero mis servicios son requeridos en otro lugar- dijo él y simplemente cerró la puerta, dejando a oscuras, el lugar que se mantenía iluminado con una vela.

A oscuras iban a quedarse.

Suspirando, miró su auto negro, modelo del año pasado. Por más novedades que miraba, no abandonaba la costumbre de no creer en ellas. Su auto nunca lo abandonaba y no esperaba cambiarlo. Se sentó allí, dentro y miró la densa neblina.

Estaba empañando sus vidrios. Salió del mismo y comenzó a limpiarlos, con mucha paciencia. Luego de terminar, simplemente se subió una vez más y meditó.

Cierto, no estaba casado. No tenía hijos, no tenía más que unos pocos amigos que solo, estaban interesados.

Pero eso no le importaba. Tenía su libertad y no necesitaba más que eso. Con una sonrisa suave, miró el camino.

Otro día más, a casa.

Conducir por esas calles a media noche y lleno de neblina, bien podía parecer, una película de terror. Sin embargo, él no solía acobardarse.

El camino era igual, de día o de noche. Encendió las luces altas y simplemente, continuó meditando en silencio, escuchando la radio y preguntándose si habría alguna novedad, que acabara c0n esa vida en blanco y negro.

Pues, mientras conducía, su radio se apagó. Intuyó que se había quedado sin señal y le dio un suave golpe. Al no encenderse más, simplemente continuó en lo suyo. Al pasar por una curva cerrada, observó un auto que estaba volcado y sacó su cabeza para mirar.

Quizá alguien necesitaba ayuda. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, pero frente a él había una mujer. Tuvo que girar y detenerse. Cosa nada útil, en una curva cerrada. Su auto se descontroló. No tuvo idea de sí y su cabeza, dio con el volante.

No supo nada más.

Curiosamente, mientras estaba en la nada o algo parecido, algo tocó su hombro. Algo insistía en que despertara. Su mente no sentía, solo una punzada en el centro. Algo que ardía y que le hacía parpadear.

Estaba confundido. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Dónde estaba?

El toque se volvió insistente y con violencia, despertó. Miró a una mujer con el rostro ensangrentado y una mirada de preocupación. Retrocedió, pero ella movió las manos, en señal de que no le haría daño. Se llevó una mano a la frente, le dolía y notó, que sangraba.

- ¡Señor, por favor...! ¡Ayúdeme!

- ¿Quién...? ¿Quién...Es usted?- le dijo, buscando entre sus cosas, un pañuelo. Se lo entregó y la mujer, se limpió las heridas, rápidamente.

- ¡Mi auto se ha volcado! ¡Algo me persigue! ¡Por favor...!- dijo. Su voz ahogada, lo escandalizó.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Logré escapar antes de que se volcara mi auto... ¡Por favor, señor yo...!

La mujer no continuó, su voz se extinguió en un suspiro y se vino abajo. La sostuvo con sus manos, antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus rizados cabellos castaños, estaban manchados de sangre y su perfilado rostro, angelical, estaba en iguales condiciones. Se bajó del auto, con su cuerpo y abrió la puerta trasera.

La dejó descansar en el asiento trasero y simplemente, miró lo que había pasado. Su auto se incendiaba y estaba a pocos metros.

Caminó hacia el, con mucho cuidado, con el pañuelo sobre la cara, para no aspirar el humo. Lentamente, se acercó, cuidando de no hacerlo demasiado. Podía explotar y entonces, las cosas terminarían mal.

No había nada que rescatar, estaba todo calcinado.

Aunque, algo brillaba en uno de los asientos, que no se había calcinado. Con mucho cuidado, se subió las mangas e intentó meter la mano. Sin éxito, estaba muy caliente. Lo intentó una vez más y tomó el objeto. Estaba muy caliente, así que lo soltó.

Era una cruz de metal, en un largo rosario.


	2. Brazo izquierdo

**********************************************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

**************************

* * *

**

Pasó largo rato, mirando como el auto se quemaba. Tomó el crucifijo con mucha calma y lo miró. ¿Fallas técnicas o humanas? No quiso saberlo en ese momento. Caminó hasta el auto y escuchó la terrible explosión que hizo, el de la mujer. Se dio la vuelta. De no haber salido un minuto antes, seguramente habría muerto.

Habría muerto desde que se había volcado, desde el principio del accidente. Miró hacia adentro, en el auto. Ella seguía inconsciente y se temía, que no despertara más. Se subió al auto y verificó que todo estuviera en orden.

Mientras conducía, miraba por el retrovisor. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y parecía tan frágil. Miró a un lado, una fracción de segundo. El crucifijo seguía en la cajuela y se preguntaba, qué significaba todo eso que acababa de ver...

El trayecto a su hogar, no fue complicado. Se bajó rápidamente y abrió a puerta trasera. La tomó entre sus brazos y sintió que era una especie de peso muerto.

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue dejarla en el sofá del salón. La miró, inclinándose levemente, para mirar las marcas de golpes y arañazos. Apartó un mechón de cabello y observó un feo moretón. Pensó muchas teorías. Pudiendo haberse golpeado con uno de los vidrios que estaban en el suelo, al rodar. O simplemente, arañarse con la carretera.

Se apartó de ella y la cubrió con su saco. Tenía que esperar por ella, por la versión de la historia. Se sentó, exhausto, en la silla a un lado de ella. La tela raída de color vinotinto, ya comenzaba a decolorarse. Las paredes a su alrededor, eran de algo similar a la cal, revestidas con un empapelado victoriano. También estaba llena de libros y las ventanas, ligeramente sucias. La escalera hacia la habitación superior y el baño. Abajo, la cocina, el comedor que también solía ser la sala y una habitación de huéspedes. Una casa, muy antigua.

Su cabeza ardía lo suficiente, como para fomentarle una jaqueca. Se quedó allí sentado, mirándola y preguntándose por todos los acontecimientos, acaecidos.

La noche aún no terminaba. A dos minutos para el siguiente día. Miró su reloj de bolsillo y simplemente dejó descansar su cabeza, en el respaldar de la silla.

No supo cuando, pero intuyó que el golpe y el estrés físico, lo habían cansado. Se quedó dormido en la silla, mientras pensaba.

Al poco tiempo, escuchó un ruidillo, una especie de movimiento y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus oj0s. No era el único que abría sus ojos. La mujer, joven, quizá unos treinta años, abría sus ojos también. Despertó violentamente y luego, se llevó una mano al costado. Había gritado con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. El hombre a un lado, se levantó de la silla, mientras ella lloraba con mucha fuerza.

- Tranquilícese- dijo, pero ella no escuchó- Está bien, está sana y salva...Todo está bien.

Negó con la cabeza y él, suspiró. No podía entender qué había pasado. Pero por como se veía, parecía que llevaba consigo, mucho dolor. Suspiró, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura. La mujer simplemente, comenzó a apartar sus manos heridas de su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él, que la miraba atentamente.

- Está bien...No se preocupe- la miró, mientras sus tristes y nerviosos ojos caramelo, lo miraban- ¿Tiene familia? ¿Tiene amigos? ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Su boca estaba rota, asumió que por el impacto contra el suelo. Con mucha calma, asintió y se levantó de donde estaba inclinado. Antes de irse, luego de haberse dado la vuelta, ella murmuró algo.

- Tenía...Una hija.

Escuchó su voz. Sonaba débil, como si hubiese estado gritando por largo rato, como antes. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- No estoy segura...Por eso, escapaba. ¡Pero, señor!- dijo, una vez más, su tono de voz se alzaba con fuerza- ¡Esa cosa me persigue! ¡Eso que tiene a mi hija! ¡No quería que pidiera ayuda...No quería que...!

Perdió las fuerzas para continuar y su rostro empalideció. Miró hacia el frente y comenzó a gritar una vez más, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y llorando desenfrenadamente. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella y simplemente colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ella dio un brinco y la mano del hombre, permaneció allí, con más fuerza.

- Tranquilícese, todo estará bien...Si tan solo.

- ¡No! Usted no entiende...No lo entiende... ¡No lo entiende!

- Le pido que...

- Lo siento- dijo ella, abatida- discúlpeme. ¡Pero es que tengo tanto miedo! ¡Temo que le haya pasado algo malo a mi hija, algo peor de lo que ya ha ocurrido!- Lágrimas gruesas, resbalaron por sus mejillas y la sangre, cayó junto a ellas.

- Discúlpeme, no quería ponerla nerviosa. Le traeré un poco de agua, para que pueda calmarse. No se mueva de allí, hasta que la haya examinado un doctor.

Y eso hizo. Llamó a un doctor, uno de su confianza. Remus J Lupin, era un doctor muy reconocido, por sus investigaciones contra algunas enfermedades y anomalías degenerativas. Mientras él observaba, mantenía su estetoscopio, sobre el pecho de ella.

- No, todo está bien- dijo, mientras ella cubierta en vendas, miraba a su alrededor, nerviosa- No hay nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por las heridas.

- Gracias- dijo el segundo, con calma- lamento haberte despertado a estas horas.

- Descuida. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí y Tonks cuidando a los niños con sus padres, no es de mucho cuidado. Hasta pronto, señorita. Recuerde, tiene que relajarse y descansar un poco.

El primero asintió en silencio y le abrió la puerta, Lupin colocó en su mano, la prescripción médica y con una sonrisa se fue. Al cerrarse la puerta, él volvió a meditar los acontecimientos. Remus era una buena persona. Un poco soñador, pero muy bueno en lo que hacía.

- Todo está en orden- dijo, ya ella traía puesta su ropa una vez más. No había visto nada, solo Remus y bajo mucha presión, mucha insistencia, pudo pedirle que se desvistiera para vendar sus heridas- Necesita descansar. Por la mañana...

- No quisiera...Incomodarle- dijo, luego de unos segundos.

- No es gran cosa. Quédese allí o si quisiera, la habitación de huéspedes. Sí, estará mejor allí, la llevaré hasta ese lugar.

- Mi nombre es, Hermione Granger- dijo, con una vocecilla- Soy de Chelsea.

- Mi nombre, es Severus Snape. Nativo de Londres. Investigador.

- Lo sé, lo supuse. Lo vi en su auto, en los papeles que llevaba.

- Le enseñaré la habitación de huéspedes.

Asintió en silencio, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Le ayudó a caminar, hasta la habitación. No la usaba con asiduidad, pero estaba limpia y lista para usarse cuando lo necesitara. Con un suspiro suave, la tendió sobre la cama y corrió las cortinas. Ella miró el lugar. Solitario. Severus, acomodó las cobijas sobre su cuerpo y encendió la luz de la cómoda. Una luz amarillenta, que dibujaba sombras en las paredes adyacentes.

- Si necesita algo, use esto- dijo, señalando el teléfono a su lado. Tenía una especie de timbre cerca, que le servía para escuchar si alguien necesitaba ayuda. Podía serle útil alguna vez y parecía ser ese, el momento.

Ella asintió en silencio y él la contempló por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de irse, pensó en algo que deseaba saber.

- Señorita Granger. ¿Cuántos años tiene su hija? ¿Por qué la dejó sola y no reportó esto a las autoridades? ¿Está perdida?

- Tiene siete. Y no, no está perdida. Ella sabe lo que hace. Pero me temo que no es su culpa, es solo una niñita.

- ¿De qué me habla?

- No estoy muy segura.

Mientras pensaba, introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó el largo crucifijo metálico. Lo miró, antes de darse la vuelta y mostrárselo.

- ¿Le es familiar?

- Sí. Lo llevaba puesto mientras conducía. Mientras escapaba.

- ¿Por qué huía?

- Por que quiere hacerme daño. Quiere lastimarme y no tenía otra escapatoria.

- ¿Su accidente? ¿Se debió a...?

- No lo sé. Solo escuché una voz suave, me sentí mareada y cuando miré por el retrovisor, había alguien sentado atrás, en el auto. Perdí el control y simplemente, el auto dio muchas vueltas. Escapé antes de que se volcara y estallara en llamas.

- ¿Y el crucifijo? ¿Qué hacía atrás de usted?

- No lo sé...Eso fue lo último que vi. También a una persona que se acercaba a mí, luego, el sonido de un auto.

Pudo haber sido el suyo. No, ella ya estaba de pie cuando él la encontró.

- ¿Cómo despertó?

- No lo sé. Solo recuperé la consciencia y me encontré tirada en el suelo. Sola y con mi auto volcado. Me senté a rastras y caminé, buscando ayuda. Entonces, apareció usted.

Qué curioso hecho. Inspiró y asintió. Hacerle revivir, los peores momentos, no era su ideal de atención al huésped. Guardó silencio y comenzó a cerrar la puerta con mucha calma. Antes de cerrarla, la mujer dijo algo que le sorprendió.

- ¿Nadie culparía a mi hija, verdad? Ella es una niñita.

- Depende de lo que haga- le dijo, antes de cerrarla por completo.

Algo estaba mal y no concordaba con la situación. Negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación principal. Al cerrar la puerta, notó que la ventana abierta, traía mucho frío a su hogar. Suspirando, la cerró y corrió las cortinas. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Quería acción en su vida, pero eso era demasiado. Se retiró los zapatos y la camisa. Se tumbó sobre la cama y meditó.

Había sido una noche larga, se dijo, llevándose una mano a su frente herida. ¿Qué podría hacer una niña de siete años, que fuese tan peligroso? Dudó de que tuviera que ver y que en realidad, había otra cosa. Como titiriteros. Quizá era una banda de ladrones o traficantes.

Quizá.

Al poco tiempo, se quedó dormido. Pasaron las horas y sus sueños, no representaban nada. No solía soñar con nada en específico, aunque sí, con una mujer. Una mujer, que en el pasado, representó todo para él y que como un árbol, se marchitó con el tiempo. Estaba allí, mirándola morir, en aquel hospital. Y él, no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Se iba para siempre.

En ese sueño, él rodeaba una habitación blanquecina. Ella siempre estuvo allí, durmiendo. Estaba ya acostumbrado a verla allí. Su cabello rojizo, caía con mucha naturalidad, sobre sus hombros. Miró a través de la cortina y se mantuvo allí por largo rato.

Extrañaba escucharla.

Mientras miraba, observó sus manos. Curiosamente, sus manos parecían escamadas y hasta tenía apariencia, de que su piel se caería. Alzó la cabeza y miró en dirección a su rostro. Pasaba lo mismo. Parecían heridas de lepra.

Estando allí, observó como un trozo de piel de su rostro, de una forma bastante nauseabunda, se desprendía. El olor que desprendía, no era agradable.

Y por supuesto, la piel parecía tan vieja, aunque ella no perdía su belleza.

Mirándola, escuchó un curioso ruido, como si se tratara de un cascabel, al fondo. Parpadeó, dándose la vuelta, pero no encontró nada. Volvió a mirar hacia la habitación y entonces...Se quedó paralizado.

Ella había abierto sus ojos y le sonreía. Sus ojos verdes e hinchados, lo miraban con fijeza. Sonreía y sus dientes estaban amarillentos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien lo tocó y... se dio la vuelta...

Despertó violentamente, con el grito de alguien. Sudaba frío y se llevó una mano al rostro, para limpiárselo. Miró a su alrededor. Alguien gritaba abajo e intuyó que se trataba de la mujer que había salvado. Buscó entre las cosas de la mesita de noche, su arma y tumbó la lámpara, que hizo un ruido sordo. Se levantó con violencia, poniéndose su camisa. Sin importar siquiera, cerrar los botones. Bajó con rapidez y miró la casa. Todo parecía estar en orden, pero la mujer seguía gritando. Intentó entrar en la habitación, pero la puerta estaba atorada.

¿Por qué?


	3. Hereje

**********************************************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

**************************

* * *

**

La situación, no podía complicarse más de lo que ya estaba. Remus tuvo que regresar y despegarla de la cama, fue un acto muy muy doloroso. Gritaba, mientras intentaban sacar el clavo de su mano, sin causarle mucho dolor. Lupin, se encargó de simplemente, cerrar la herida. Ella temblaba, mientras él miraba el lugar de los hechos y el clavo oxidado, con su sangre. Curiosamente, la cama no estaba manchada de sangre ni hueca. Todo estaba en orden. ¿Estaba clavada, realmente?

- Creo que, eso es todo- dijo Remus, acercándose a él- trata de ayudarla, está muy nerviosa. No deja de temblar y eso podría derivar algo peligroso.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras Lupin suspiraba y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Caminó hacia la puerta. Se reservó el asunto, de preguntar qué había pasado con ella y por qué estaba clavada a la cama.

Él no tenía la respuesta y comenzó a dudar. Quizá ella se auto infringía dolor, quizá ella misma quería hacerse daño.

Quizá ella...No, eso no tenía sentido.

Estaba en el sofá, temblando y con la mirada aterrada. Se sentó a su lado, aún sosteniendo el clavo entre sus dedos. Ella no lo miró, siguió temblando, cubierta por una larga cobija. Quiso decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué cosa.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo y su garganta se cerró de improvisto. Una presión, subió desde su pecho, hasta su garganta.

- Yo no...Yo, yo...

- Está bien, terminó. Sea lo que sea...- dudó y continuó- ¿Acaso quería hacerse daño? No me explico como...

- ¡Quiere matarme! ¡Quiere asesinarme! Está muy enojado...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Él, ella. Están enojados...

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¡No puedo...!- gimoteó y se llevó una mano al cabello, con violencia. Tiró de él y se movió súbitamente. Para evitar que se hiciera daño, simplemente se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvo sus manos, para que no continuara. Batalló contra ella, por un par de minutos. Luego, sostuvo ambas muñecas, frente a él.

- Ya basta...- le dijo y ella, mantenía su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo- No desespere. Seguro esto, tiene explicación lógica.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y una mirada oscura, que lo sorprendió ligeramente, se alzó en su mirar. Suspiró, al verla. Su labio inferior temblaba con violencia, mientras sus ojos inexpresivos, se mantenían sobre los suyos. Sin parpadear siquiera.

- No todo es del dominio de dios y del ser humano.

No dijo nada ante aquello y lentamente, comenzó a soltarla. Luego de aquella confesión, pareció que regresó a su estado natural. Ladeó la cabeza y miró lo que estaba sobre la mesa. El crucifijo una vez más, brillaba bajo la sombra del fuego.

- Traté de usarlo en mi defensa, pero no funcionó. Se han hecho fuertes a todo tipo de arma.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Él, ella- dijo con un suspiro- pero no sé qué pretenden. No sé por qué quieren herirme. Quieren herir a mí hija. ¡Ellos la hirieron! ¡Ellos se la llevaron!

- ¿Se la llevaron? ¿Ladrones?

- No, son más que ladrones. Son más que almas descarriladas. O precisamente parecen eso.

No comprendió el mensaje, pero estaba tan exhausto, que no cavilaba correctamente. Se levantó y con una inspiración suave, la contempló. Ella no dijo nada más, no alzó la cabeza y se mantuvo allí, abrazándose a la cobija.

- Venga conmigo- dijo y ella, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Abrió las puertas a la habitación principal. Hermione no dijo nada, mientras él miraba la cama principal, haciendo la sugerencia de que se acostara en ella. Hermione dudó por un instante, pero él insistía. La dejó allí y caminó por la habitación, buscando sábanas y almohadas limpias.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Se quedará; dónde pueda verla. El mejor lugar, es aquí.

- Ellos me van a encontrar. ¡Ellos podrían hacerle daño!

- Sea quienes sean, estaré aquí para darles un poco de batalla. Quédese allí- dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño y buscando entre sus enseres personales, una caja de balas nuevas- si necesito ser duro para explicarles el punto, lo haré.

Hermione dudó, pero se dejó caer en la cama, con mucha preocupación. Severus, se tendió en el suelo y con una mirada rápida, vislumbró todas las esquinas. Nada extraño, hasta ese entonces. Suspirando, se acomodó entre las almohadas y sábanas.

- Descanse, lo necesita.

No escuchó nada y supuso que estaba dormida o simplemente, mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Se quedó largo rato, pensando. Pensando en lo que acababa de percibir. No creía que aquel clavo, hubiese aparecido por sí solo.

O simplemente se hubiera clavado de forma gratuita; en su mano. Por supuesto, para no presionarla, no le diría todo eso que pensaba.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir. Aceptó, que la oscuridad no le gustaba lo suficiente, pero no había otra forma de dormir.

Ni siquiera la luz, ausentaba a sus demonios internos.

Durmiendo, tuvo el mismo sueño. La mujer pelirroja, estaba allí y su piel se caía, pedazo a pedazo. No lo comprendía, pero no volvió a escuchar el sonido ni ver a la misma persona que antes. Inspiraba, mientras la piel terminaba de caerse. Ella no volvió a despertar y luego, simplemente retiraban el cuerpo muerto. Cubierto en una sábana.

Se quedó solo, mirando la cama vacía, mirando el resto del sueño. Estaba allí y simplemente podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el monitor. El ruido largo y tendido, que indicaba que ya el cuerpo estaba muerto

Habían olvidado desconectarlo.

Se acercó a él y lo apagó. Al hacerlo, simplemente escuchó el vacío silencio de la habitación. La brisa se colaba por una ventana mal cerrada. Caminó hacia ella y también la cerró. Se dio la vuelta y miró la habitación, una vez más.

La puerta estaba cerca. Caminó hacia ella y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Esta, hizo un rechinido terrible, pero no le prestó atención.

Al salir, caminó por un largo pasillo, con luces intermitentes y a punto de quemarse. Mientras caminaba, escuchó pasos atrás de sí, pero no se preocupó en voltear.

Continuó caminando y le ocurrió lo mismo, en la otra esquina. Lentamente se detuvo y comenzó a darse la vuelta. Al hacerlo, había una pequeña sombra a lo lejos.

_"Despierta" "¿Te duele?"_

Abrió los ojos y sintió un ligero pinchazo, en una de sus piernas. Se levantó violentamente y no vio nada. Ella estaba dormida. Se levantó el pantalón y miró. Había una pequeña picada de un insecto. Inspiró y parpadeó, pronto amanecería.

Al amanecer, simplemente se dedicó a preparar el desayuno. Ella seguía dormida y de no ser por que sabía que estaba viva, creería que se había muerto en la cama. Suspirando, colocó a su lado, una taza de café y la miró en silencio. Ante el dulce aroma, la mujer despertó lentamente.

- Buenos días- le dijo y ella suspiró, sentándose trabajosamente- ¿Logró dormir?

- Sí. Buenos días.

- El desayuno está preparado. Necesita descansar y comer. Dígame, ¿Tiene a algún amigo al que se le pueda avisar de su estado?

- No, no precisamente.

- ¿No precisamente?

- Tenía uno, pero me temo que estará sufriendo lo mismo que yo. No sé si ella le hizo daño. No sé si.

- ¿Habla de...?

- Mi hija.

No entendía a qué se refería con el tema. Lentamente, ella hurgó sus bolsillos en el pantalón y sustrajo una foto. Severus la miró, cuando ella la tendió hacia él.

- Mi hija. Se llama Rose. Tiene siete años y...

- ¿Y?

- Su padre murió en un accidente automovilístico, hace un par de meses. Ella estaba con él, pero se salvó. El hospital, logró salvarla.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Fue a la escuela, luego de eso. Estaba terriblemente herida, vendada por todos lados. Ella no quería ir. Ella temía que se burlaran de ella.

- ¿Lo hicieron?

- Eventualmente. Los niños se rieron de ella. Dijeron que parecía un monstruo. Muchas veces la hicieron llorar. Perdió parte de su piel. Se desprendía como si se tratara de una pared vieja.

Severus no dijo nada y Hermione tembló ligeramente. Con mucho cuidado, tendió una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió a medias. Ella inspiró, mientras él miraba la foto sobre su cama. No la había visto, pero notó que era muy hermosa.

- No sé, qué ocurrirá con ella.

- Seguramente esto es un malentendido. Seguramente, ella está bien.

- Eso puedo dudarlo.

No dijo nada más, mientras ella intentaba tomar el café, pero sus manos le ardían mucho. Severus se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus cosas.

- Traeré algo de ropa para usted.

- Espere...- dijo y Severus, bajó la mano de la puerta, cuando había caminado hacia ella- Por favor, no me deje sola...- le imploró.

Comenzaba a creer, que no debía, que no podía. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y la miró. ¿Cómo podía llevarla, en esas condiciones?

- De acuerdo, entonces acompáñeme. ¿Puede caminar?

En el auto, ella le contaba más de su hija.

- Rose era muy soñadora, muy especial. La muerte de su padre, la marcó. La hizo más cerrada, más antipática. Tenía muchos miedos y no dejaba de llorar. A veces decía, que podía ver a su padre, caminar por la sala de estar. Por supuesto, yo no le creía mucho, pero intentaba hacerle ver que eso era muy importante. Me recomendaron muchos terapeutas, pero yo no quise exponerla a eso. Es una sensación terrible, que hurguen tu mente, en busca de defectos que no tienes.

- Los tenía... ¿Tal vez? Si había visto morir a su padre.

- Fue un accidente, nada premeditado.

- No supo... ¿Cómo quedó él?

- Estaba muy herido. Una contusión severa. Murió al poco tiempo. Antes de que yo pudiera llegar al lugar, ya él estaba muerto.

- Entonces, no había nada que hacer.

- Nada. Solo por Rose. Su piel estaba quemada también, pero afortunadamente, nada grave. Aún podía caminar y bueno, su cabello se perdió ligeramente. Ella seguía siendo una niña hermosa, aunque la repudiaran.

- Cosas de niños. ¿Nunca se lo explicó?

- Ella no escuchaba. Ella simplemente gritaba, odiaba que se burlaran. Sufría de dolores y en la escuela, una vez se orinó, del dolor que sintió. Por supuesto, se rieron más.

Entonces, todo tenía sentido en eso. Pobre pequeña, seguramente huía del dolor que representaba, ser burlado por los demás.

Pero eso no justificaba nada.


	4. Brazo derecho

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Se detuvo en su despacho, en la agencia. Al detenerse, algunos de sus compañeros, lo miraron con mucha curiosidad. Severus no dijo nada, mientras Hermione entró junto a él y miró a los presentes. Uno de ellos, se acercó.

- Asumo que estás ocupado- resumió con calma y una voz arrastrada. Severus no le prestó atención y continuó, hasta la puerta que tenía su nombre. Hermione lo siguió, segundos después. El otro hombre, insistió.

- No tengo nada que comentarte- le dijo Snape, mirando su escritorio, las gavetas que estaban bajo llave- te pido que salgas de aquí, Lucius.

- ¿Malhumorado? Estás siendo descortés con la dama aquí presente.

Severus alzó la cabeza y con un gruñido, miró al hombre. Su largo cabello rubio, estaba perfectamente peinado y con una sonrisa, se dirigía a ella. Tomó su mano y antes de besarla, miró las heridas sobre ella.

- Severus. ¿Qué le has hecho?- le criticó y él, caminó hacia el segundo, con mucha impaciencia. Tomó la mano de Hermione y cuidadosamente, la apartó de sí.

- No te molestes, conocemos la salida.

No dijo nada más y lo dejó hablando solo. Al cerrar la puerta de la agencia, inspiró y soltó un par de palabras, que Hermione no comprendió. Entró en el auto y ella, hizo lo mismo. Lo miró, mientras él pensaba, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

- ¿Dónde vio a su hija, por última vez?

- En su escuela.

- ¿Puede decirme, dónde queda?

Hermione asintió y al poco tiempo, estuvieron en camino. Estaba a pocos kilómetros, fuera de Christchurch. En el recorrido, observó los enormes árboles, cubiertos de neblina. En ese lugar, podía perderse cualquiera.

Pero quizá, ese no era su caso. La escuela lucía humilde y pequeña. Estaba rodeada de unas pocas casas y parecía que el lugar estaba muerto. Metafóricamente hablando. Al bajarse, sintió el aroma a cedro y a pasto húmedo. Intuyó que había llovido, más temprano. Hermione inspiró y para él, pareció que tenía miedo de avanzar.

Otra vez, sintió que había un vacío. Algo que no conectaba lo que oía, de lo que veía. Caminó con mucha calma, asegurándose de que su arma estuviera cargada. No sabía qué podía encontrar allí. Hermione estaba reacia a caminar, pero no podía dejarla sola. Ambos entraron en la escuela. Parecía no haber nadie, dentro de ella.

- ¿De qué salón, era su hija?- dijo, mirando un pedazo de papel en una cartelera. Tenía el número del salón y los nombres de los maestros, que impartían la clase.

- El 7. B- le dijo y él, asintió. Buscaba con el dedo, el número del salón y la ubicación del dichoso lugar. Al encontrarlo, observó que estaba en un largo pasillo.

Curiosamente.

Caminó a través del pasillo. Estaba un poco oscuro y no llevaba consigo, una linterna. Al caminar, encontró la recepción y hurgó, buscando algo que le brindara luz. Hermione, miraba a su alrededor, mientras él inspeccionaba papeles y gavetas.

Encontró un encendedor y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Hermione miró los anuarios escolares y abrió uno de ellos. Su hija no estaba allí. La inscripción existía, pero no su fotografía.

Ella no quiso tomarse la foto, así como estaba. Herida y llena de vendas por todas partes. Severus la contempló, mientras lloraba en silencio.

Se levantó, cuando estuviera agachado, mirando gavetas bajas y se acercó a ella. Miró aquello que ella estaba viendo. Se preguntó, si todo eso era obra de uno de sus sueños o era realidad.

- Ella no tenía la culpa... Ella era una buena niña- le dijo, en un sollozo. Antes de que pudiera responderle, escuchó un ruido que parecía provenir de la parte superior del lugar en el que estaban.

- ¿Qué hay arriba?

- No lo sé. No estoy segura. Es probable que sea una sala de maquinarias o simplemente el tejado.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte. Severus alzó la cabeza y miró el trayecto que hacían las tuberías. Hermione lo siguió, mientras él miraba las paredes.

- Puede que exista, una forma de subir.

- Pero...Si hay alguien...Podrá bajar. ¿Cierto?

- Eso es lo que me temo- dijo él- pero puede que simplemente sean ratas o algo que golpeé con un suelo metálico.

Hermione no le contestó. Severus continuó caminando y abriendo, puerta tras puerta. Miró en todos los salones, pero todo estaba en orden. Pupitres con hojas, pizarras vacías, otras escritas. ¿Qué había que buscar allí? El ruido se hacía insistente.

Al final de un largo pasillo, había una especie de ventanal. Ambos caminaron hacia allí y miraron en dirección al bosque.

Esa calma no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Hermione inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia los alrededores. Mientras Severus miraba, ella tocó su hombro y él, la miró. La mujer, señalaba un ducto de ventilación.

Debía haber algo arriba. Una forma de subir.

- Supongo que esta escuela es moderna.

- No lo sé. Mi esposo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para mudarnos.

- Y los demás parece que también- le dijo él, mientras Hermione, miraba por la enorme ventana del pasillo.

Caminó por otros salones más, por los baños de la escuela. Todo tan silencioso, tan muerto de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, el ruido aumentaba en su intensidad y él comenzaba a creer que era algo más que una simple cosa, que estuviera desprendiéndose.

Lentamente, encontró una puerta de madera, negra. Al final de un enorme pasillo. Se detuvo junto a ella, pero estaba cerrada y no podían pasar. Hermione inspiró, mientras él preparaba su arma y ella, retrocedía.

- Dudo que sea una buena idea- confesó, pero Snape tenía otra creencia. Si no podía entrar de una forma, tenía que probar.

Apuntó a la puerta y con un disparo, el pomo rebotó. Eso no lo hizo ceder, así que Snape se encontró sin respuestas. Hermione dio un suave brinco, cuando el ruido aumentó la fuerza, al sentirse el disparo. Hubo un eco, muy desagradable.

- Debe haber una forma, para que entremos- meditó Snape y Hermione, miró a su alrededor. Estando allí, encontró un armario de utilería. Lo abrió y Severus, la acompañó, iluminando su camino.

- ¿Qué tal esto?- dijo, mostrándole una enorme palanca de metal oxidado. Se preguntó él, para qué tenían algo como eso, dentro de un armario de utilería. Lo tomó y miró la puerta. Si no cedía con eso, entonces no habría otra forma.

Con ella, trató de arrancar el pomo de la puerta. Lo logró, aplicando un poco de fuerza extra. La puerta vieja, no necesitó tanto para simplemente, romperse. Introdujo la palanca en el hueco del pomo y tiró de el, haciéndolo más grande.

- Perfecto- dijo- un movimiento sencillo, debería bastar.

Hermione no dijo nada, mirándolo en silencio. Estando allí parada, miraba a su alrededor, pero en realidad dudaba de que ocurriera algo más de lo que ya estaba viendo. No esperaba ver a nadie, aparecer en ese lugar.

La puerta cedió con facilidad y Severus, apartó la misma, de su camino. Al hacerlo, se enterró una astilla en la palma de su mano derecha y simplemente, soltó un quejido.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo, mirándose la sangre que emergía de su palma. Se llevó la mano a los labios y limpió la herida. Hermione entró detrás de él.

Encendió la luz, con solo un chispazo y notó, que era un cuarto de máquinas. Se preguntó, por qué había un cuarto de máquinas en una escuela. Iluminó a su alrededor y notó, por qué todo estaba apagado. Los fusiles, estaban viejos y quemados.

- ¿Desde cuando, no usan esto?

- No estoy segura...

Al final del pasillo, notó una escalera pequeña. Solo uno podía subir a la vez. Le entregó a Hermione, su arma y miró hacia arriba. Subiría primero.

- Quédese, inspeccionaré arriba.

- Pero... ¡Yo no sé usar esto!

Buena observación. Negó con la cabeza y se bajó de la escalera. Hermione inspiró, mientras él tomaba su arma y le otorgaba el encendedor.

- Vaya usted primero- le dijo y Hermione dudó- solo tiene unos minutos.

- Pero se quedará a oscuras, en este lugar.

- Vaya...

- Tiene unos minutos de luz, mientras subo. ¿Y si...?

- Descuide, estaré bien- le dijo y ella, asintió con gravedad. Severus, cargó su arma y miró a su alrededor. Lo que quisiera herirlo, podía salir de tres vías diferentes. El pasillo de enfrente, el de la derecha y el izquierdo.

Estaban al final de una cruz. Y sin salida.

Hermione no dijo nada más y comenzó a subir la escalera de metal. Resbaló ligeramente y él, la miró con preocupación. Se levantó y continuó.

La luz se hacía tenue, cada vez más y Severus sintió, que se encerraba a sí mismo en una habitación a oscuras. Luego de eso, no volvió a ver más, sino una débil lucecita. Al final de los pasillos, solo había una luz pequeña. Las enormes ventanas.

- Este es un buen momento, para pensar- se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¡Aquí hay máquinas!- escuchó y asintió.

- ¡Lo esperaba así!- respondió.

- ¡Y no parece haber nadie aquí! ¡Lo que hace el ruido es...!

Escuchó un grito agudo y entonces, preparó su arma. Sin embargo, no podía ver. Mientras preparaba su arma, observó un parpadeo en las tres luces que provenían de las esquinas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- Mal momento para no ver un carajo- se dijo y enfocó la vista. El parpadeo se hizo más y más rápido y entonces...

No vio nada más.

- ¿Srta. Granger?- dijo y no escuchó respuesta. Comenzó a preocuparse. No sabía, cómo subiría, si no podía ver nada.

Caminó hasta la escalera y trató de sentir con sus demás partes del cuerpo. Claro, no dejaba de creer que no estaba solo en ese lugar, pero no había tiempo para absurdas sensaciones abruptas. Caminó por la escalera, sintiéndose como un bebé, como un ciego. Al final de golpes en las manos y rodillas, logró subir.

El ruido era inquietante. Algo que golpeaba con el metal y que no paraba. Caminó por una enorme columna metálica y sus pasos, hacían el único ruido, además del que escuchaban previamente. Mientras caminaba, se preguntó dónde estaba Hermione.

- ¿Srta. Granger?- dijo y ella no respondió- ¿Dónde está?

Continuó su camino, buscando el origen del sonido. Al final, encontró un enorme vacío y un enorme extractor de viento. Giraban sus aspas y notó el por qué del ruido que escuchaba. Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Había una persona atada a ella y su cabeza golpeaba contra el suelo. Retrocedió ligeramente, pero chocó con uno de los barandales. Miró hacia abajo y notó algo muy particular.

¡Hermione Granger, colgaba de uno de los barandales y estaba a punto de caerse.

- ¡Auxilio, Sr. Snape!

- No se mueva- le dijo y miró a su alrededor. Trató de entender, cómo carajo iba a llegar hasta ella y rescatarla. Estaba ligeramente más abajo y podía caer sobre el primer piso, volverse nada. Como una muñeca rota.- ¿Por qué esto tiene dos pisos?- se dijo y miró una pequeña esquina de ese gran vacío, que coincidía con la pasarela del primer piso. ¿Y si brincaba? Había mucho espacio entre él y aquello. O caía él, o se caía ella.

Ambas serían dolorosas.

- ¡Ya no puedo!

- Espere...

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con violencia. Retrocedió un par de centímetros y corrió hacia el vacío que estaba entre ambos. En el aire, sintió que se caería como un tonto. La verdad, golpeó contra el barandal de la pasarela y rodó hasta la pared, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. Mientras veía hacia Hermione, sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud.

No podía perder la conciencia.

- ¡Sr. Snape!

Estando allí, le pareció que había alguien. Caminaba hacia donde estaba Hermione. Era alguien que no medía más de 1. 50 de estatura o quizá menos. Caminaba tan lento, que le pareció que flotaba. Sin embargo, no diferenciaba colores ni formas.

Lo último que escuchó, fue su grito. El grito de Hermione.


	5. Conciencia

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

**MariSeverus.**

Me he basado más que todo en mirar pelis de terror o leer libros. Intento hacer un género, que no sé si se me da. Saludos y besos.

* * *

Para cuando abrió los ojos, las mandíbulas, le dolían terriblemente. Curiosamente, ya no estaba en el suelo de aquel lugar. Estaba en su auto. Miró hacia atrás, pero Hermione no estaba allí. Sosteniéndose la cabeza, abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Miró a su alrededor, su aliento formaba un halo, al respirar.

La miró a pocos metros. Estaba en el suelo, tendida boca abajo. Caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Sus ojos vibraron lentamente y entonces, se abrieron violentamente. Ella lo miró y se sorprendió.

¿Por qué estaban afuera, nuevamente? La observó, mientras se apoyaba en el suelo, para levantarse. Le ayudó y al hacerlo, ella miró en dirección a la escuela.

¿Había sido un sueño?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó él y ella, asintió en silencio. Estando a su lado, le abrazó imperiosamente y Severus, no hizo nada más que corresponderle el gesto. Suspirando, miró a su alrededor.

¿Acaso estaba soñando con algo, mientras estaba inconsciente? Hermione parpadeó, nerviosa, aferrada a su cuerpo. Severus la soltó y la miró.

- Volvamos a Londres.

Ella asintió y ambos, abordaron el automóvil. Intentaba pensar en algo coherente, pero su cabeza le dolía, Hermione en cambio, prefería guardar silencio. Estando allí, Severus le hizo la gran pregunta, que ella temía responder.

- ¿Quién estaba a su lado, mientras yo estaba en el suelo?- dijo y el cuerpo de Hermione, tembló, casi de forma inconsciente.

- Se parecía tanto a mi hija. Casi podía decir que era ella. Se inclinó y me miró, juguetona. Su rostro. Sus ojos y su expresión. Estaban oscuros, flameantes, como si estuvieran en llamas. Un fulgor extraño. Caminó hacia usted y lo miró. No hizo nada y ladeó la cabeza hacia mí. No recuerdo nada más.

- ¿Su hija, le dijo algo?

- Nada. Guardó silencio en todo el tiempo, en el que estuvimos allí.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Un par de minutos, asumo.

- ¿La persona que colgaba de aquel molino o aspersor...? ¿Qué?

- No lo sé y no quiero saberlo- dijo y Severus suspiró, ladeando la cabeza. ¿Cómo habían regresado a la salida? No entendía.

¿Su hija les habría ayudado a salvarse? Eso no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo. Al regresar a la ciudad, Severus tenía más dudas que respuestas. Y comenzaba a creer, que no era un simple caso de ladrones.

Tenía que reunirse con alguien. Tenía que asesorarse.

Hermione estaba más propensa a temer, una vez visto a lo que parecía ser su hija. Severus se sentó en el sofá, mientras la persona a la que había llamado, escuchaba su relato. Tampoco podía creer que se tratara de algo muy normal.

- Dices que hay una niña involucrada en el proceso- era un anciano, de barba blanca y larga.

- Sí, por eso creo que necesito tu ayuda. Albus.

El hombre, era un sacerdote. Una iglesia cercana, había requerido sus servicios y él, gustosamente, se los había ofrecido. Se conocían desde hacía un par de años, cuando su madre había decidido protegerlo en el convento, de su abusivo padre.

Meses después, su madre murió, asesinada por su padre. Nunca se lo perdonó. Albus meditó, mientras Severus le explicaba lo que ocurría.

- Y parece estar conectado a ella. A esa joven que rescataste.

- Sí- le dijo él- y temo que hayan más personas involucradas, más heridos.

- Entiendo. Entonces, tenemos que trabajar.

Pero no podían. Necesitaba refuerzos. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a proteger a Hermione, que le ayudara a salvarse de situaciones peligrosas. Iba a requerir la ayuda de alguien en la agencia.

Alguien con quién no se llevaba muy bien, pero que sin duda, era uno de los más diestros armamentistas, que conocía.

Hermione, permaneció en la habitación, mientras Severus charlaba con Albus. Ella no quería entender que su hija era mala. Aunque Dumbledore, lo considerara de esa forma, por un momento. Al terminar la reunión, Severus entró en la habitación. Ella estaba en la cama, en posición fetal y simplemente miraba a la puerta del baño. Se sentó a su lado y trató de pensar en algo razonable.

Nada cruzaba su cabeza. Nada inteligente, al menos.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo él y ella, se sentó en la cama.

- Por involucrarlo. Por hacerle esto. Vi sus heridas, cuando el señor Lupin las curaba. Me siento tan mal por todo lo que ha sufrido.

- No estoy sufriendo- terció él- además, esto comienza a resultar incómodo y necesito respuestas.

- Mí hija no es un juguete. No es mala.

No creía en el concepto de maldad y menos, en el del bien. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación y suspiró con mucha paciencia. No quería herirla, con sus suposiciones, pero cubrir todos los ángulos era importante. Aunque era poco, lo que creía en casos sobrenaturales. Si es que eso era sobrenatural.

- Lo siento. No quise ofenderla.

- Por lo menos dígame, que si ella es la culpable...Usted no la matará.

¿Matarla? ¿Cómo? Era una niña, no podía alzar su arma en su contra. Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Hermione asintió, mirando el lugar, con un gesto de aprehensión. Inspirando, Severus se acomodó en la cama. Se sentó allí, propiamente.

- ¿Hay algo más de su hija, que no me haya dicho?

- No creo. Bueno, ella es de sangre O+. Nació en Chelsea y a los dos años, tuvo un problema respiratorio, que se curó muy pronto. Mi esposo pagaba las medicinas, así que no sufrió lo suficiente.

- ¿Tiene algún conocido que pueda estar detrás de ella? ¿Tiene...?

- ¿Insiste, señor Snape? ¿No le bastó con lo que sucedió en la escuela?

- Perdí la conciencia.

- Pero lo vio. La vio a ella, sé que lo hizo.

No estaba seguro, pero sí había alguien junto a ellos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana, una vez más. Hermione no insistió y se acomodó en la cama. Por un momento, sonrió, mientras él miraba. Bajó la vista y se preguntó, qué le hacía gracia.

- Creo que ella nos salvó. Ella evitó que muriéramos.

Extraña forma de decir las cosas. Negó con la cabeza y Hermione, tampoco insistió. Con una sonrisa suave, miró por la ventana. Los autos y las personas que caminaban.

- Ella no es mala, ella es una linda niña. Ella no nos heriría.

¿Hasta qué punto, eso era cierto? Prefirió no contestarse esa pregunta y Hermione, ya había cerrado los ojos. La miró por un rato y luego, a la puesta de sol. Por una razón aparente, pensaba que todo ocurría, mientras oscurecía.

Y quizá no estaba equivocado, si le daba la razón a Albus. Miró por la ventana, una vez más y se preparó para dormir.

Aunque no podía pensar en hacerlo. Se dejó caer en la cama, a un lado de la mujer. No importaba si estaba abajo o arriba de ella. Las cosas parecían ocurrir, aunque él estuviera presente en el lugar.

Por supuesto, no iba a dormir en lo más mínimo. Dio varias vueltas, pero agradeció que ella durmiera. Se sentó en la cama y caminó alrededor de la habitación, pensando.

¿Qué significaba todo eso que había estado viviendo? Bien, un ente "maligno", jugaba con sus vidas. Pero eso no era suficiente excusa. Menos, la desgraciada vida de una pequeña. ¿Por qué sentía que las respuestas estaban a la palma de la mano y no las miraba? Lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta y dudó de querer salir.

Y dejarla allí, claro.

Cuidadosamente, colocó su mano sobre la puerta y giró el pomo. Pero no hubo acción posible, no se abrió.

- No otra vez- dijo y ladeó la cabeza hacia donde Hermione estaba durmiendo. No pasaba nada, así que podía haberse cerrado con el viento.

Pero no había viento allí.

La pared vibró y algunos pedazos, se desprendieron. Miró como una línea de trozos, se iba desprendiendo de la pared y del techo. Siguió la línea, que terminó junto a la puerta y entonces, sintió como el pomo quería abrirse. Mantuvo su mano allí y su cuerpo, para que nada o lo que fuera, pudiera pasar.

Pero insistía.

- Maldita sea.

Un golpe muy fuerte, despertó a Hermione. Soltó un chillido, mientras Severus intentaba restañar la fuerza de la puerta. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

- Tome esa cómoda que está allí. Trate de traerla hasta aquí.

Ella asintió, nerviosa. Caminó hasta ella y empujó las cosas. Al poco tiempo, la colocaron junto a la puerta. Intentaba abrirse, con mucha fuerza. Severus buscó su arma en la oscuridad y apuntó en dirección al movimiento.

Hermione, se mantuvo detrás de él, mirando con terror. Severus esperaba el momento justo para atacar. Antes de poder hacer algo, observó como la puerta era traspasada con algo. Ambos se apartaron y Hermione se resbaló.

- ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí, yo no tengo nada que quieras!- chilló ella y el movimiento aumentaba más y más- ¡Vete!

Snape se sostuvo el brazo, lo que hubiera atravesado la puerta, lo había herido. Un ojo, se asomó por la hendidura y miró a su alrededor. Luego de eso, la situación se detuvo.

Hermione inspiró en el suelo, mientras Snape se levantaba trabajosamente y caminaba hacia la hendidura. Ella muy pronto, se había echado a llorar.

Pero no había nadie allí.

- ¿Qué era eso?

- Uno de ellos. Uno de ellos que busca a mi hija, que quiere hacerle daño.

- ¿Uno de los qué?

- No lo sé...Yo no...- antes de continuar, ella señaló su brazo y Snape, bajó la vista hacia su brazo izquierdo.

Sangraba de forma terrible. Caminó a rastras y buscó en el baño, un enorme paño. Cubrió su brazo con el y trató de hacer presión.

Hermione simplemente, no podía respirar, mientras Severus se dejaba caer en la cama y miraba a su alrededor.

Ya eso, no resultaba un juego.


	6. El día cuatro

Hermione abrió los ojos, cuando un curioso dolor, cruzó sus muñecas. Las había mantenido aferradas a las sábanas de la cama. Trató de abrirlas, pero el esfuerzo también dolió a sobremanera. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a Severus, quién estaba dormido o eso parecía. Estaba pálido, más de lo que solía lucir y mantenía una de sus manos, sobre su frente. La herida aún podía verse sobre el vendaje que había improvisado para ayudarle.

Lentamente comenzó a sentarse y el movimiento, perturbó el descanso de Snape. Apartó su mano de su frente y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. Hermione no dijo nada y lentamente, colocó sus dedos sobre la herida. Severus suspiró y ella los apartó.

- Lo siento tanto- susurró, apenada. Severus negó con la cabeza y trató de sentarse.

- No es algo que usted controla.

- Llamaré a su médico de confianza. ¿Podría darme su teléfono?- preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama. Severus asintió, inclinándose para tomar su saco y hurgar en los bolsillos. Encontró una pequeña tarjeta y al tomarla, soltó un leve quejido- Espere, lo buscaré.

- Tenga cuidado- fueron sus únicas palabras, mientras observaba la habitación. Ni una sola marca de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Lupin estuvo pronto en el hogar. Severus le explicaba lo que había ocurrido, señalando el techo y la trayectoria de las circunstancias. Hermione escuchaba con mucho miedo, mientras Remus, trataba de cerrar la herida. Curiosamente, parecía hecho con una especie de hacha o incluso algo tan filoso como una espada.

- Creo que me necesitarás más de lo normal, según veo. Quizá termine mudándome- le dijo, seriamente y Snape, dudó.

¿Podría, con ese peligro creciente? Hermione subía las escaleras hacia la habitación, con un poco de agua caliente, cuando resbaló y la vajilla, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Severus salió de la habitación, para mirarla apegada a los barandales de la escalera.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Snape, caminando hacia ella para ayudarle. Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró con un gesto que pareció una súplica, sostenía el crucifijo contra sí y lo miraba con fervor.

- No quiero perderla, ¡no quiero que la lastimen!- gimoteó y Severus, miró la herida en su pierna. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí?

- ¿Desde cuando tiene esa herida en su tobillo?

- ¿Cuál?- dijo ella, bajando la vista- No estoy segura. Debí habérmela hecho, cuando caí al suelo. Ayer por la noche.

Severus se inclinó y trabajosamente, la puso en pie. Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación y la tendió sobre la cama. Tomó el crucifijo de sus manos, mientras Lupin curaba la herida sobre su pierna. Mientras lo sostenía, tuvo una curiosa sensación.

Como si mirara un sueño, pero con los ojos abiertos.

_"¡Fea!" "¡Monstruo feo!" "¡Bruja, bruja bruja!"_

_"¡No soy una bruja!"_

_"¡Bruja bruja!"_

_"Tienes que tener fe. Solo la fe va a salvarte"_

_"Pero mamá. Hoy siento, que dios me ha abandonado"_

- ¿Sr. Snape? ¿Sr. Snape?- dijo Hermione y él, volvió en sí- ¿Le pasa algo?

- No, solo estaba pensando. Dígame... ¿Su hija iba con frecuencia a la iglesia?

- No lo sé, no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Yo trabajaba. Ronald se encargaba de ella, mi esposo. Pero creo que le enseñaban catecismo en la escuela.

- ¿Había alguna iglesia cercana, donde solían orar?

Hermione meditó, mientras Severus miraba el crucifijo en silencio. Al poco tiempo, había oído un nombre que no le era muy complicado de encontrar. Saint Seale. Solo había cuatro iglesias en ese pueblo y Saint Seale era la más grande de todas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos en la iglesia?- dijo Hermione, mientras Severus conducía en su dirección.

- Quizá la encontremos allí, también. Creo que asocia los lugares que la perturbaron, si es que se trata de su hija.

- Pero, Severus- dijo Albus Dumbledore- Si fuera un demonio con la apariencia física y carnal de un ser humano, el último lugar al que quisiera entrar, sería una iglesia.

- Eso lo vamos a averiguar.

Severus miró su arma con cierta zozobra. Frente a la pequeña, no podía usarla, pero no tenía ni idea de qué demonios era. Aunque, seguía sin creer en algún tipo de personificación de Satanás, en ese lugar.

Inspiró en silencio y se decidió por entrar en la iglesia. Curiosamente, estaba tan vacía como la escuela. Bien, podía no ser la hora para las oraciones. Hermione dudó y tembló ligeramente, al entrar en aquel lugar. Se aferró al crucifijo, mientras Lupin y Albus Dumbledore, miraban a su alrededor.

No había nada extraño o fuera de lo normal, en ese lugar. Albus miró las inscripciones en las paredes, los ángeles y las imágenes de los santos.

Intuía que no había nada allí. Era un santuario.

- Bueno, la gente a su alrededor, parece no sentir nada- dijo Lupin, mirando las calles- Dudo que un demonio se aloje aquí y nadie lo note. ¿No?

No estaba tan seguro.

Caminó alrededor de los banquillos y del confesionario. No había nada extraño allí, aunque encontraba curioso, que hubiese iglesia, pero no un párroco. Caminó hasta el altar y miró el cuadro de la sagrada familia.

Nada anormal, intuyó. Alzó la cabeza y miró al Cristo, crucificado. Eso le había recordado, cuando Hermione estuvo clavada en la cama.

Una buena forma de recrear una imagen religiosa, en carne propia.

Albus analizó las obras y parecían ser verídicas. Hermione, subió al altar y miró el crucifijo y luego a la enorme imagen de dios. ¿Por qué permitía que su hija sufriera tanto?

- Severus, mira- dijo Remus y Snape, caminó hacia él. Había una puerta y a las afueras, un cementerio. ¿Por qué la mayoría de las iglesias tenían uno? No tenía mucho conocimiento, pero sí entendía que en las épocas de guerras civiles y matanzas, no había mejor lugar para ser enterrado, que cerca de la casa de dios.

- "Sus ojos piadosos, te miran" Espero, que solo sean sus ojos- dijo Remus, abriendo la puerta trasera.

- No te atrevas a burlarte de dios- reclamó Albus, pasando entre tumbas y césped mal cortado- aunque parece que aquí no ha pasado ni su mano piadosa.

- Sr. Snape- dijo Hermione, a un lado. Severus la miró, mientras ella señalaba hacia el frente.

Había muchos niños, desfilando alrededor del lugar, con batas blancas y velas encendidas, entre la fría niebla. Monaguillos. El sacerdote, precedía la caravana.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no están dentro. Ahora lo que no comprendo, es por qué hacen eso.

- Se llama el camino de los muertos- dijo Albus- pasan por cada una de las tumbas, ofreciéndoles el descanso eterno, comentándoles que no se han olvidado de ellos.

Severus miró a los niños y niñas, que caminaban alrededor del cementerio. Con un suspiro, decidió bajar el arma y acercarse a ellos. Hermione se mantuvo atrás, mirando el escenario. No le gustaba la imagen que proyectaba.

- Venga...Srta. Granger- dijo Snape y ladeó la cabeza hacia la procesión- Quizá podamos conocer un poco más de todo esto.

- No estoy tan segura- dijo ella, mirando el árbol que estaba en el centro de ese lugar. La procesión lo rodeaba con lentitud.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione miró a uno de los niños. Era más pequeño que el resto y cargaba el rostro cubierto por un velo blanco.

- ¿Por qué...?

Caminó hasta acercarse un poco más al lugar. Los niños seguían cantando, mientras el párroco seguía rezando y lanzándoles agua bendita. Severus esperaba que la caravana se terminara, para poder conversar con él.

Hermione continuó caminando y en silencio, se detuvo a unas pocas tumbas del árbol. La procesión estaba por pasar cerca de ella. Se dirigía a la iglesia.

Al terminar de rodear el árbol, se acercaban a ella, a la caminería para regresar a la iglesia. Hermione los miró. Ninguno se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué ese niño...?- dijo, mirándolo. Distinto de los demás.

Pero no era un niño o al menos, no tenía esa apariencia. Hermione le miró detenerse, apartarse del resto. Comenzaba a alzar la cabeza y ella a estirar su mano. No hacía nada. ¿Qué había bajo ese velo? Estiró su mano, mientras aquella persona solo estaba parada, sosteniendo la vela entre sus manos.

Acercó más sus manos, deseaba saber qué había bajo eso. Mantuvo sus dedos sobre el fino velo y lentamente, comenzó a levantarlo.

Soltó un grito y Severus, ladeó la cabeza hacia el lugar de los hechos. Sacó su arma y corrió hasta ella. Estaba en el suelo, cerca de una enorme tumba y con la mirada llena de miedo. Estaba allí, aferrada y sin moverse. Gritaba.

- Srta. Granger.

¿Cómo era posible, que la procesión no lo notara? Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Hermione gritaba, mientras Albus y Lupin, trataban de hacer algo.

- Síguelos, averigua qué pretenden- dijo Snape, mirando a Remus y el hombre asintió, corriendo detrás de ellos- Srta. Granger...

- ¡No! ¡Aléjese, aléjese!

- Srta. Granger, tranquila...No vamos a hacerle daño. El padre Albus y yo no le haremos daño.

- ¡No!- chilló ella, pero Severus insistió-¡No! ¡Aléjese de mí, por favor!

Severus no la escuchó y no tuvo otra alternativa, que abrazarla. La lucha en su contra, pronto cesó y él, inspiró, mientras la abrazaba. Se calmó bajo sus brazos y muy pronto, perdió el conocimiento. La levantó del suelo e inspiró en silencio.

- Está todo en orden- dijo Lupin, cuando ellos entraban- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Un colapso nervioso, asumo. ¿Y los demás?

- Hablé con el párroco. Estaban rezando y no podían interrumpir el rosario. Dijeron que no vieron nada extraño en su recorrido. Están ahora en la casa parroquial.

Pero no lo sabría, hasta hablar con ella. Al regresar, miró su cuerpo, en silencio. ¿Qué habría visto, que la había llenado de miedo? Comenzaba a creer que todo efectivamente; giraba en torno a ella.

Esperó hasta que despertara y cuando lo hizo, estaba adolorido. Cargarla con el brazo herido, representó un punto débil.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí...

- ¿Puedo preguntarle, qué vio?

- La vi, señor Snape. Ella estaba allí. Tenía un velo blanco.

- ¿En la caravana?

- Sí. Me sonrió, en cuanto la miré. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Sus ojos, señor Snape. Eran maldad pura, era...Estaban vacíos. Sangraron.

- ¿Sangraron?

Hermione asintió en silencio y Snape meditó. La observó temblar y cuidadosamente, colocó una mano sobre la suya. Suspiró, mientras ella se mantuvo en silencio.

- Descanse...

Antes de irse, ella sostuvo su mano y él, la miró en silencio. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y se sentó junto a él.

- Su brazo. ¿Cómo está?

- Mejor...

- ¿Puedo mirarlo?

Severus asintió, arremangándose la camisa hasta una altura considerable, para que ella pudiera mirarlo. Colocó sus dedos y tanteó con ellos. Severus inspiró y ella lo miró, regresando a sus asuntos.

- Cuando era más pequeña, le cantaba a Rose, cuando algo le dolía. Solía dormirla de esa forma. Una vez se hizo una herida en su hombro. Ha de tener aún, la cicatriz.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Se resbaló de la casa en el árbol, que su padre le había construido. Pero estuvo bien en unos días. Le cantaba siempre que le dolía.

La miró, mientras recordaba el momento, con una sonrisa. Sin poderlo esperar, había comenzado a cantar, limpiándole la herida sobre su brazo. Severus guardó silencio y la miró fijamente. Ella suspiraba, mientras entonaba la canción.

La canción terminó en unos minutos y un aura silenciosa, rodeó la habitación. Severus inspiró, mientras ella volvía a cerrar la herida y lo miraba.

- Es reconfortante, sí- dijo él, regresando la manga a su lugar- lamento todo esto que ha ocurrido.

- Bueno, al menos puedo decir que estoy segura a su lado- confesó ella- gracias por encontrarme.

Asintió y se levantó de la cama, mientras ella se quedaba allí, en silencio. Antes de caminar hacia la salida, tuvo una duda. Un pensamiento.

- Si su hija quisiera hacerle daño y usted, estuviera a punto de morir... ¿Puedo hacer algo?

- Ella no me haría daño.

- Solo quiero saberlo.

- Sí. Si puede...

Severus asintió, abriendo la puerta y saliéndose de la habitación. Albus y Remus, estaban en el salón, mirándolo.

- ¿A dónde podrían dirigirse esta vez, esos demonios?- dijo Remus y Albus, inspiró.

- No lo sé- le contestó Snape- pero acá hay algo más que solo demonios.


	7. Habla

Hermione se había quedado dormida, mientras los tres discutían el asunto. Remus había decidido quedarse esa noche y Albus también. Por ser mayor, la habitación de huéspedes le correspondía. El doctor, se acomodó en el sofá. Severus alzó la cabeza y miró en dirección a la habitación. Subió las escaleras luego de que los tres acordaron estar pendientes de las señales.

Fueran las que fueran.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Ella dormía aún, así que solo se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. No importaba si la compartían. Había que pensar en otras cosas, además de simplemente decirse que estaba durmiendo con su cliente.

En buenos términos, claro.

Permaneció allí, mirando en dirección al tejado. No parecía haber nada paranormal, esa noche. Esperaba descansar un poco. Mientras miraba, sintió un movimiento suave y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione. Giraba sobre sí misma en la cama y abría los ojos, lentamente.

- ¿Se siente bien?- dijo y ella asintió.

- Estaba soñando, con la muerte de mi esposo- le dijo y Snape, asintió en silencio- me hubiese gustado haber estado allí.

- ¿Para morir con él?

- No, para salvar a mi hija. Para no exponerla a todo esto que ha ocurrido. Ella no es una niña mala, no se merece todo esto.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras la mujer temblaba. Sentía su miedo, de una forma u otra y creía, que de eso, se alimentaban las circunstancias. Con un suspiro, colocó su brazo alrededor de ella y apretó su hombro con gentileza.

- Gracias- dijo ella y él, negó con la cabeza- Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.

No contestó, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Continuó temblando, mientras él la miraba. Inconscientemente, terminó sobre su pecho. Y él, no la apartó de sí. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Entendía por lo que pasaba.

O eso trataba de entender.

La miró, mientras dormía y se preguntó si podría lograr lo mismo. Ladeó la cabeza y miró su reloj de bolsillo. La luz de la luna, indicaba que eran las dos en punto. Se frotó los ojos con una mano y trató de pensar.

Habían estado en la iglesia y la habían visto, habían estado en la escuela y la habían visto. Habían estado en casa y habían surgido momentos paranormales. Tal parecía que intentaban decirle algo o tal vez.

Hacerle algo.

Mientras pensaba, cerró los ojos, exhausto. No se encontró con el mismo sueño, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba en el bosque, junto a un lago. Miraba en la dirección al lago y no alzaba la cabeza por ningún motivo. Pero no estaba solo. Había alguien al otro lado.

_"Mira como me ahogo"_

_"¿Quién?"_

_"Papi..."_

Despertó ante aquellas palabras. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el baño y escuchó que uno de los grifos de agua, goteaba. Apartó a Hermione con cuidado y se levantó. Entró en el mismo y cerró la llave con mucho cuidado. Alzó la vista y se miró en el espejo.

Retrocedió al mirarse en el espejo. No estaba solo. Había un rostro infantil en el. Ladeó la cabeza, pero no había nadie más en la habitación, que él y Hermione.

Volvió a mirar al espejo y seguía allí. Sonreír, mirándolo. No dijo nada, no hizo nada. El agua continuó goteando, pese a que las llaves estuvieran cerradas.

- ¿Quién eres?- susurró, al espejo.

_"Me ahogo" "¿Qué te parece?"_

El agua terminó salir de cada una de las llaves de aquella habitación. Severus miró a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba como cada uno de los grifos se derramaba. Hermione despertó ante el espantoso ruido, una explosión. Soltó un gemido, cuando la puerta vibraba una vez, con deseos de romperse.

- ¡No se mueva de allí!- dijo, sacando el arma.

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Lupin, desde las escaleras- abre la puerta.

Snape inspiró caminando hacia la puerta y deteniéndose junto a ella. Colocó la mano en el pomo de la misma y la abrió lentamente.

Afuera no estaba Lupin. Afuera estaba alguien o algo que jamás había visto. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una complexión masculina. Se arrastraba. Cerró la puerta una vez más, pero nuevamente algo traspasó la misma.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con su compañero?- dijo Hermione, nerviosa y a ciencia cierta, no sabía qué decirle.

- No estoy seguro, pero espero que no estén muertos.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, mientras lo que fuera que estuviese en el piso inferior, insistía en entrar. Y tenía mucha fuerza.

- Huya... ¡Salte por la ventana!- dijo Snape, cuando ya no podía resistirse más.

- Pero...Usted...

- Salte por la ventana. Hay una azotea, una planta baja...Solo salte.

Hermione dudó, pero caminó hacia la ventana y simplemente, la abrió. Snape intentaba detenerlo, pero era muy fuerte, una fuerza sobrehumana. Ella miró hacia abajo, en la oscuridad y simplemente se subió a la ventana. Se sentó en ella y brincó. Escuchó el sonido de sus pies en el césped y luego, como corría.

La puerta cedió y él cayó al suelo. Pero no había nadie, solo un silencio desesperante. Se reincorporó y tomó su arma. ¿Dónde estaba aquello, que quería entrar enfáticamente? Miró por las escaleras.

- ¿Lupin? ¿Albus?- dijo y ladeó la cabeza hacia la cocina. Al entrar allí, notó que todo estaba en orden, que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Señor Snape!- escuchó, Hermione estaba afuera. ¿O no era ella?

Caminó hacia la puerta y cargó su arma. No podía confiarse, no podía darse por vencido y creer que era ella quién llamaba a su puerta. El llamado se hacía insistente y al parecer, estaba solo en aquel lugar.

- Señor Snape... ¡Ábrame por favor!

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y colocó su mano sobre el pomo. Cuidadosamente, le dio vuelta y comenzó a abrirla.

Hermione estaba allí, cierto. Guardó su arma y miró a su alrededor. ¿Estaban solos acaso? Ella simplemente caminó hasta estar cerca de él y lo abrazó. Severus no dijo anda y se encontró reconfortado en sus brazos.

Mientras lo abrazaban sintió su aliento sobre su oído. Estaba frío y su cuerpo también. Miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad.

_"Hola, señor Severus"_

Soltó un gemido, cuando sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda, de forma dolorosa. Cayó al suelo, mientras lo último que veía, era un pequeño rostro y una sonrisa juguetona.

No supo nada más de sí.

_"Ven mamita, vamos a jugar"_

_"Pero hija, está nevando y podría ser peligroso"_

_"No mami...Papá me regaló esta bufanda, dijo que me sienta con la falda que llevo" "El me la puso"_

Despertó en el suelo, mientras Hermione estaba a su lado. Retrocedió, pero su gesto y su mirar, le dijeron que era ella.

- Señor Snape ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Se desmayó. Aquí, encerrado en el baño. ¡No sabe cuánto me preocupaba que le hubiese ocurrido algo!

Escuchó el sonido relajante del agua cayendo en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba lleno de agua por todas partes. La falda de Hermione estaba emparamada y ella, tenía sangre en uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Su brazo...?

- Me herí al intentar sacarlo. Me resbalé y me golpeé con la puerta.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas de Hermione. La miró en silencio y simplemente un pensamiento, llegó hasta su mente.

- ¿Su hija y su esposo, tenían una relación muy cercana?

- Sí, como todo padre de familia, intuyo. ¿Por qué?

- Solamente quería saberlo.

Hermione dudó por unos segundos y luego, apartó los húmedos cabellos de Snape. Sus manos frías, le recordaron el aliento de aquella persona que lo estaba abrazando. Fue entonces, cuando pensó en sus colegas.

- Ellos...

- ¿Quienes?

- Lupin, Albus...

- Ellos están bien. Ellos seguramente ni han notado que... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, señor Snape?

- No puedo recordarlo. Solo recuerdo que soñaba con un lago y entonces, miré a una pequeña niña. Me pedía que mirara cómo se ahogaba. Había un hombre sobre el lago y se hundía. Luego, me miré en el espejo, cuando los grifos goteaban. No pude cerrarlos. Y entonces, ella estaba allí.

- ¿Quién?

- La niña. Estaba en mi espejo. Usted estaba allí. Saltó por la ventana y luego...Me abrazó.

- ¿Hice eso?

Severus suspiró, mirándola en silencio. Hermione dudó y se atrevió a preguntar por los hechos. Realmente temía que fueran más dolorosos de lo que parecían ya.

- ¿Y cómo lo...abracé? ¿Cómo lo abrazó ese yo?

- Me abrazó suavemente, me sentí reconfortado- dijo- y luego, sentí su aliento frío. Sentí sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda, como cuchillos fríos.

- ¿Dije o dijo...Algo?

- Me dijo... _"Hola, Sr. Severus"_

Hermione quiso hablar, pero no tenía nada en mente. Suspiró, mientras la puerta se abría. Lupin entraba y observaba la situación, con mucha confusión. Ella se apartó; en cuanto el hombre se arrodilló junto a Snape.

- ¿Estás bien? Pronto van a matarte.

- Estoy bien- le dijo- quizá solo me resbalé y perdí la consciencia.

Le ayudó a sentarse y lo miró. Hermione miraba con mucha preocupación, lloraba en silencio, mientras Snape intentaba entender el asunto. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró, mientras ella solo lloraba. Remus colocó una mano sobre su hombro y se apartó.

Lo mejor de todo eso, era que él lo tratara. Que él tratara de arreglar lo que estaba ocurrido. Solo él podía decir palabras inteligentes, puesto que él como médico, no entendía nada del asunto.

- Lo siento tanto- le repitió y Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Digamos que es un poco complicado, pero no tenemos el motivo para rendirnos.

- No quisiera que saliera herido, no me lo perdonaría.

- En este trabajo me han pateado, me han insultado y hasta me han disparado. Dudo que una herida sobrenatural pueda...

- Es todo mi culpa. Si no hubiera hecho que mi hija regresara a la escuela. Si no...

Severus no dijo nada y se arrastró en el suelo, sentado en donde estaba. Cerca de ella, sacó el crucifijo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en sus manos.

- Si tiene fe, va salvarse. Asumo.

- He sentido ya, que dios me ha abandonado.

- Su hija también, pero quizá lo pueda encontrar.

Hermione asintió en silencio, mientras él intentaba ponerse en pie. Una vez conseguido ello, tuvo varias teorías en mano, que le parecieron ligeramente acertadas.

Una de ellas, era una que no pensaba discutir con nadie.

Un padre abusivo.

Antes de continuar pensando, Hermione sonrió a medias y él, la miró con desconcierto. Se acercó a él y con un suspiro, depositó un beso en sus labios. Nuevamente, Severus no dijo nada, mientras ella lo miraba.

- Gracias. Sin usted, no sabría qué hacer.

- No tiene por qué...- comenzó, pero no supo qué decir.

- Severus- Albus entraba en la habitación y los miraba- Remus me ha dicho lo que ha ocurrido y creo que tenemos que actuar pronto. ¿Cuál es el siguiente lugar al que debemos ir? Llevaremos a dios, para ser escuchados.

- ¿Algún otro lugar, que su hija frecuentaba?

- Solo queda un solo lugar, al que ella le gustaba ir.


	8. Historia del pasado

Severus despertó al amanecer, con el cuerpo de Hermione, a un lado. Aún recordaba la sensación de aquellos brazos, alrededor de él. Fuera un sueño o no, se había sentido muy real. Miró a su alrededor. Llevaban seis días en la investigación y había visto seis tipos diferentes de cosas. Pero seguía existiendo un vacío entre cada una de ellas.

La pequeña. Rose. Una niña risueña que había tenido un accidente con su padre en un auto y se había salvado. Su padre había muerto instantáneamente y ella, había quedado desfigurada. Su madre había decidido llevarla a la escuela y había sido burlada, humillada. Según sus palabras, dios la había abandonado y la había hecho padecer uno de los peores castigos. La ira de los que la rodeaban. Pero había algo que estaba fallando en todo eso.

Su padre. ¿Qué sabía de él? Nada. Comenzaba a sospechar, que encerraba más de lo que simplemente Hermione, estaba comentando.

La miró y luego pensó en otras cosas. Su hija, haciendo un pacto o alguna conexión con seres del más allá. Quizá por venganza, lo entendía así. Aunque, realmente no comprendía por que aquellos seres, iban detrás de ella y parecía, que su hija no tenía intención alguna de herirla.

Pero no se confiaba en ello.

Suspiró, cuando el movimiento de Hermione, dispersó sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acomodó muy cerca de él. La miró, su esencia rodeó la cama y llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. La miró por un rato, mientras continuaba durmiendo. Aquella noche, había sido la más tranquila que había tenido y realmente, su cerebro se había dedicado a pensar.

Abrió los ojos, mirándolo con mucha calma. Severus bajó la vista al sentirse observado y la miró en silencio.

- Buenos días- le dijo ella y él, asintió.

- Buenos días.

Miró la situación comprometedora en la que estaban y se apartó, ligeramente ruborizada. Snape no prestó atención a lo que estaba pensando ella. Estaba comenzando a pensar, que necesitaba más información y tocar temas que resultaban hirientes para ella.

- Lo siento...No quise.

- Descuide. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo acerca de su esposo?

- Sí.

- ¿Su esposo qué hacía? ¿Quién era?

- Ronald Weasley. Trabajaba en los bienes raíces. Quería construir un enorme parque de juegos en casa, para Rose. Tuvimos dos hijos, pero uno de ellos murió y solo quedó Rose.

- ¿Murió?

- Sí, Hugo. Murió a los pocos días de nacido- dijo ella, con tristeza- fue un parto muy complicado. A Rose nunca le hacía bien, hablar de su hermanito. Siempre lloraba por él, cuando sabía que iba a morirse.

Severus asintió. Muy bien, un pasado trágico, pero lo que estaba en su mente no lograba alejarse. La duda permanecía en su cabeza.

- Su hija, cuando estaba junto a él... ¿Tenía algún comportamiento extraño? ¿Actuaba de alguna forma?

- No, siempre estaba callada. Siempre sonreía. Ellos se amaban. Como padre e hija.

- ¿Siempre estaban juntos?

- La mayor parte de las veces. Pero no había nada particular, que le pueda decir. Solo una vez, Rose estaba cubierta por sábanas hasta la cabeza. Según su padre, se sentía enferma, pero ella no quiso hablar de eso.

Severus se sentó en la cama y tuvo varios pensamientos distintos. Inspiró y la miró con mucho cuidado, esperaba no preocuparla.

- Tengo que volver a la escuela.

- ¿A la escuela? ¿¡Para qué, señor Snape!- dijo ella, alarmada.

- Necesito verificar ciertas cosas. No quiero que venga, quiero que se quede con Remus...

- Pero... ¡Señor Snape!

- Quédese con él. No perdonaría otra muerte, si es que han ocurrido. No perdonaría que...

No sabía como decirlo, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. La verdad, era que no quería perderla. No quería verla sufrir más. Inspiró y decidió levantarse de la cama. Antes de conseguirlo, sintió su mano sobre la suya y bajó la vista para mirar sus dedos.

- Al menos cuídese...Se lo ruego- le pidió ella y él asintió. Tomó de su mano el crucifijo y lo colocó sobre su cabeza.

Hermione no dijo nada más y Snape asintió en silencio. Sus teorías, muchas de ellas, solían acertarse en el blanco. Bueno, era un investigador. Ese era su trabajo. Mientras la miraba, notó que su rostro se acercaba al suyo y que prácticamente, podía creer que sabía lo que hacía.

Sintió su beso, pero no hizo nada, como si aún estuviera inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo ella. Luego de unos instantes sus brazos la rodearon abruptamente. No esperaba reaccionar como un niño pequeño, pero sin duda alguna...

No tenía control de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba sintiendo. El beso tomó forma, tomó fondo. Largo, profundo. Sus manos heridas, suaves, se entretuvieron entre sus cabellos. Tembló al sentirlas jugar con los cabellos de su nuca.

No había tiempo para disculparse por lo ocurrido. Se separaron, cuando aún tenían fuerzas para hablar. La miró, su cabeza descansó sobre su pecho. Y hubo una breve pausa, entre las respiraciones y los labios cercanos a los otros.

- Abráceme, por favor.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, mientras ella se aferraba a él. Suspiró en silencio, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y soñaba. O trataba de soñar con el final de las circunstancias que estaban viviendo. Severus no dijo nada, la miraba.

- Por favor, no la mate- le imploró, pero Severus no le dijo nada- Se lo ruego. Sé que ella puede salir de todo eso.

- Está bien. Aunque si me pide que me cuide...Yo no...

- Solo no la lastime. Ella está confundida.

Severus asintió, mientras ella se separaba de él y lo miraba. El sol estaba por caer en las montañas. Inclinó su rostro hasta volver a tocas sus labios, de forma casi inocente. Tomó aquel mensaje, como una despedida.

Al salir, Albus lo esperaba. Severus quería descubrir algo y la mejor forma de hacerlo era acompañándolo. Si había un espíritu, ambos tenían que unir sus conocimientos.

La escuela seguía tan muerta como él la conocía. Solo había un pequeño componente diferente. No había más ruidos.

Todo una vez más en silencio.

- Aquí la vimos por primera vez.

Severus caminó por los alrededores. No estaba consciente de que iba a encontrar eso que buscaba, pero enfáticamente, creía que las respuestas las iba a encontrar allí. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el aula 7-b. Allí tenía que estar algo que le diera la respuesta.

Inspiró, al abrir la puerta. La apariencia de las cosas estaba bastante normal. Caminó por los puestos, mientras Albus miraba los alrededores. Miró el tejado y notó que la escuela estaba construida de una forma poco práctica.

- Cimientos débiles.

- Sobre esto, hay una sala de máquinas. Allí la vimos por primera vez, también el cuerpo que...

Dijo, pero guardó silencio al escuchar un ruido que provenía del armario frente a él. Se sacudía con fuerza. Apuntó su linterna hacia el y caminó en silencio. Albus preparó la cruz que tenía sobre su cuello y una pequeña biblia.

- Y ya comienzan nuestros problemas- dijo Snape, acercándose lentamente hacia el armario. Cuidadosamente, colocó su mano sobre la puerta y se dispuso a tirar de ella. En cuanto lo hizo, apuntó con su arma y la linterna.

Pero no era nada, era solo una niña pequeña. La miró, mientras ella temblaba y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña? ¿Qué haces allí encerrada?

- ¡No me lastime! ¡Por favor!

- No...- dijo él, guardando el arma- ¿Qué haces allí?

- Me oculté aquí. ¡Señor, cosas terribles pasan en este lugar!

Severus la miró, mientras ella salía de aquel armario y miraba a Albus con cierta desconfianza. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

- Él viene conmigo, es de fiar- dijo y Albus le sonrió- no mataría ni a una mosca. En realidad, ni piensa en matar a alguien.

La pequeña asintió, nerviosa y Snape suspiró, mirándola. No quería saber que de lo que huía, tenía que ver con Hermione. La pequeña miró a su alrededor e inspiró con mucha fuerza, estaba pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Aquí, ocurren cosas muy extrañas. Aquí las cosas tiemblan, las personas desaparecieron. Pero no es solo eso. Las personas muertas caminan.

Le pareció gracioso, el hecho de que los muertos caminaran. La niña lo miró, con preocupación. Sin embargo, el cuento no terminaba allí.

- Había una niña que caminaba por los pasillos- confesó- Parecía triste. Se perdió por uno de los salones, mientras lloraba. Arrastraba algo. Caminé detrás de ella y cuando miré al suelo, solo había sangre en el piso. Arrastraba un cuerpo por el suelo.

Albus no dijo nada y Snape, meditó en silencio. Ya comenzaba a parecerse a un viejo libro de cuentos. No le prestó atención y caminó hacia la mesa, hacia el escritorio de la profesora. Estaba cerrado bajo llave, así que lo forzó. Al abrirlo, buscó entre los trabajos allí almacenados. Tenía que haber algo. Algún dibujo, algún ensayo.

Algo que confirmara su teoría. Mientras revisaba, Albus miraba a la pequeña niña, que no se apartaba de su lado. Estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Y cómo terminaste encerrada allí?- le preguntó y ella suspiró.

- Me encerré, cuando la niña paseaba por este salón. Pero me quedé encerrada y al escuchar que la puerta se abría, me resbalé. Estaba nerviosa. Creí que me atraparían.

- ¿Puedes identificarla?- preguntó Snape en voz baja y ella asintió con suavidad.

- Creo que sí. Pero estaba toda... ¿Cómo decirlo? Toda quemada, herida...

Y sí, tenía que ver con Hermione. La pequeña se inclinó sobre la gaveta y miró lo que Snape contemplaba. Una especie de anuario escolar, con los trabajos de la escuela. Miró un par de dibujos y comenzó a buscar sus nombres.

- Ella- dijo mirando el dibujo.

- Esa no es Rose- dijo en voz baja- Ella es otra...

Mientras pensaba, escuchó un ruido distinto. No provenía de la parte superior del lugar, provenía de un pasillo cercano. La pequeña soltó un gemido de miedo y se cubrió tras ellos. Albus suspiró, preparando su biblia.

No estaban solos, esa vez.

Las puertas se iban abriendo con fuerza, se podía escuchar y a la 7-b le tocaba el mismo destino. Severus preparó su arma y Albus, estaba delante de él.

La puerta estaba por abrirse, cuando él gritó.

- ¡Fuerza demoníaca, aléjate. Toma el sendero por el que has venido y regresa!

Pues eso pareció enfadar más a lo que estuviera haciendo aquello. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana y miró el bosque. Sombras, muchas de ellas, caminaban hacia donde estaban detenidos. Y para su suerte, estaba aquella criatura que ya había visto antes.

Tenía un aspecto de hombre, pero no lucía humano. La niña soltó un grito y Albus, lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?

- Parece...-dijo Snape.

La niña brincó, cuando desde el suelo, las sombras los rodeaban. Se subió al escritorio, pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento. Severus miró como su pierna se oscurecía con mucha rapidez. Albus continuaba lanzando agua bendita al lugar, mientras la criatura avanzaba.

- Estamos condenados- confesó Snape.

- Dios no nos dejará condenar.

Pues fuera lo que fuera, la criatura se detuvo y dejó de caminar. Se apartó ligeramente y una pequeña niña, cruzó el salón.

Esa no era Rose.

- Es ella...¡Es ella!

- Entonces, estamos acá- dijo y para su creencia en sus años de trabajo, Snape pensaba que era muy diestra, para tener siete años- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿¡Dónde está ella!

- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué Hermione?

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- ¿Quién?- repitió Snape- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy, su parte triste. Yo soy, ella. Un pedazo de ella.

Intuyó, hablaba de Rose.

- ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Qué le han hecho?

- Escapó. Huyó de nuestro control. Se desligó de nosotros. Su odio se canalizó, su ira cambió- dijo la infante- aprendió a controlarse en una iglesia. Una detestable mujer le ayudó. Ella no quería que se expresara, ella quería cambiarla.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Ella no la escuchaba, pero cuando tuvo miedo, todo cambió. Se olvidó de nosotros, le enseñaron sobre el amor...Le enseñaron sobre la amistad.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Nosotros no sabemos- dijo, como si cantara. Severus inspiró, sosteniendo el arma, frente a él.

- ¿Por qué existes tú?

- P0r que ella estaba llena de odio, llena de ira- respondió la niña y continuó su trayecto. Severus retrocedió, pero estaban aferrados a la pared. La niña que los acompañaba, soltó un grito, al mirar manos que surgían del suelo- Por que ella ya no quería vivir, ya ella no amaba a su padre.

- Pero ella...

- Su padre era un animal, su padre era un cerdo. Su padre siempre la traía a los campos y la violaba. Y al final...Él se ahogó, como un muñeco...¡El se ahogó!

Entonces, había algo más de lo que simplemente creía como una burla. La niña alzó sus oscuros ojos y lo miró.

- Y estaba usted. Estaba seguro de poder encontrarla, estaba junto a su madre. ¿No lo sabía? Ella tampoco.

- No eres capaz de herirla.

- Ella no lo sabía. Ella no hizo nada para evitarlo.

- Solamente...Acabo de notarlo.

- Brillante es su cerebro, pero me temo que es ya muy tarde- dijo ella- la vamos a encontrar y entonces. Tendremos nuestra justicia, nuestra redención. Somos ángeles. Somos redención. Tenemos ira...Tenemos justicia en nuestras manos ensangrentadas.


	9. Detrás de la sagrada familia

Severus no dijo nada más, mientras la niña se acercaba a él. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos negros y sonrió. Verdadera o no, resultaba bastante preocupante. La niña miró a su alrededor, las sensaciones eran muy intensas.

Y sentía que tenía razón. Sentía que habían cometido un terrible error. Y fue entonces, cuando dejó de temerle a la sensación.

Al final, solo era una niña atormentada. Suspiró y la miró. Ella sonrió, ella lo comprendía. Aquella criatura, humana o no, lo comprendía.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras la oscuridad ascendía por su cuerpo. Tal cuál iba a salir, luego.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Había visto salir a la luz, pero no tenía nada de ellos. No tenía noticias de ninguno.

Se aferró a su crucifijo, como Lupin. Esperaba que todo terminara. Que su hija descansara en paz, si estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Severus caminaba con mucha calma, a lo largo del pasillo de una enorme iglesia. Sonrió y abrió los brazos en cruz. Alzando la cabeza para mirar hacia el tejado. Para mirar a Cristo crucificado.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí adentro, señor?- dijo una mujer, mayor ya- ¿Es que acaso, viene a orar?

- Por supuesto que vengo a orar- dijo, introduciéndose las manos en los bolsillos y tomando un dibujo de ellos. Lo abrió en silencio y lo lanzó al suelo. Lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

El dibujo lentamente se disolvió en llamaradas de fuego. La pequeña niña, caminó alrededor de Snape y la mujer la miró.

- Finalmente...- dijo y la mujer, pareció nerviosa. Se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de escapar. Sin embargo, muchas manos la sostuvieron en su posición.

Pero él no necesitaba ver eso. Él necesitaba ver otra cosa. Se apartó del lugar, corrió entre las diferentes sillas que se disolvían una tras la otra. Las imágenes caían al suelo, haciendo estridentes ruidos.

Revisó cada esquina, cada rincón de aquel lugar. Y al final, encontró una puerta. La niña ladeó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

- Querías esconder la verdad- le dijo a la anciana. La mujer negaba con la cabeza- ella lloraba, ella sufría. Pero tú preferías permitir que se ahogara en su propio sufrimiento.

- Ella era una asesina...

- ¡Él abusó de ella! ¡Dios y los rezos no fueron suficientes para acallar la mentira! Y que el infierno sea quien juzgue.

- ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! ¡No puedes alzar tus ojos sin que la ira de dios te queme!

- ¡La ira de dios me da poder! ¡La ira de su dios no se apiada de personas como ustedes! ¡Me las manda a mí!- Rió ella, alzando sus manos en forma de cruz.

Severus continuó su búsqueda. Al entrar notó que había un enorme pasillo, con tres puertas. Abrió la primera y era una cama individual. Caminó rápidamente hacia otra y se encontró con un largo pasillo, lleno de camas.

Caminó mirando cada una de ellas. No había nada debajo de las primeras, hasta que miró unos pequeños zapatos bajo la última cama y cómo se movían.

Se detuvo allí y se arrodilló. Había una pequeña niña allí, nerviosa. Por como la había visto, Rose lucía mucho mejor de lo que había pensando. Sí se notaba que había sufrido un accidente, pero había mejorado considerablemente.

- No, no voy a hacerte daño...Está bien- le dijo y la pequeña lo miró- ¿Son tus dibujos? ¿Todos ellos?

Ella asintió, asustada. Severus tendió una mano, que ella no dudó en tomar. Al sostenerla, se abrazó a él. La levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta. Al salir, la situación no era mejor de lo que esperaba.

La mujer tenía los pies enterrados en el suelo y gemía de dolor. No era incorpórea, así que la metían a la fuerza. Cubrió el rostro de la pequeña, para que no mirara semejante acto. Caminó a través del lugar. De la desesperación, de los gritos de dolor. Antes de salir, la niña se dio la vuelta y lo miró, con una sonrisa suave.

Las puertas se cerraron y solo se escuchó un gemido de dolor. Un gemido de miedo, que terminó con el silencio de aquella enorme iglesia.

Severus la introdujo en el asiento trasero y miró el lugar. Parecía que se derrumbaba, pero no ocurría nada a su alrededor.

- Vamos a casa. No ocurre nada.

Ella asintió, mientras miraba hacia atrás. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y fue entonces, cuando los demonios se liberaron. Eran solo sombras, eran solo parte del viento. Severus no se detuvo y no necesitaba detenerse.

- ¿Estás seguro?- dijo Remus y Albus asintió.

- Sí. Simplemente terminamos, terminamos en un lugar diferente- le dijo, mientras la niña los miraba y asentía.

- Pero...

- Todo era su obra. Todo eso eran sus dibujos...

- ¿Y Snape?

- No sabemos. Lo último que recordamos era que se dejó absorber por ella. Por sus manos.

La sensación de portar a alguien, no había sido agradable. Aún sentía su cuerpo frío e inerte. Miró a un lado, uno de los dibujos que la pequeña había hecho. Entendía el sentimiento que le embargaba.

Y mientras conducía, alzó la cabeza, para mirar a Rose por el retrovisor. Y sintió lo mismo que Hermione. Que alguien le miraba.

No quiso saber cómo sus dibujos habían cobrado vida, pero lo cierto era que había acabado con todo lo que le había hecho daño. Todo aquello que había terminado con su vida.

_"¿Le tiene miedo a la muerte, Sr. Snape?" "He visto sus sueños"_

_"No le temo a la muerte"_

_"Ella murió también, aquella persona que amaba" "Yo la vi la morir, he visto a tantos morir" "Pero pocas veces está en mi responsabilidad" "Todos los culpables murieron de la misma forma, que yo sentí el dolor"_

_"La mujer en el techo de máquinas"_

_"La maestra que jamás se ocupó de mí" "Los niños, cada uno de ellos que se burló de mí. Desaparecieron de este mundo"_

_"La iglesia"_

_"Con un cuerpo humano me permitiría entrar. Con un cuerpo puro..."_

Solo buscaba redimir el mal que otros habían causado. Pese a que no aprobaba las muertes, no era algo a ciencia cierta, muy maléfico. Simplemente querían lo que les habían quitado. Su paz. El odio derivado en la muerte.

Curiosa forma de ajusticiar. Suspiró, cuando la ciudad se hizo visible una vez más. Inspiró, abriendo las puertas del auto y mirando a la pequeña. La sacó del auto y miró a su alrededor. Una historia muy confusa. Una investigación muy diferente de todas las que había hecho.

Hermione pensaba en el salón. Estaba muy nerviosa. No dejaba de creer que había muerto, que no volvería a verlo. A ninguno de los dos.

Y entonces, la puerta se movió. Ella retrocedió y Lupin preparó un arma. La puerta se movía con insistencia y él estaba preparado para matarlo.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido suave y tanto Albus como Remus, se prepararon para un inminente ataque. Pero no, solo estaba él y en sus brazos una pequeña.

- ¡Rose!- chilló Hermione y ella, abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¡Mamita!

Sonrió al verla y enseguida la abrazó. Remus trataba de entender lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible comprender a ciencia cierta. Suspiró, cuando Severus solo se quedó allí parado, mientras madre e hija se reencontraban.

- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo, acariciándole el rostro y ella asintió, abrazándola- oh cariño, creí que te perdería.

- Mamita...Lo siento...No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Está bien, cariño. No fue tu culpa...No lo fue.

Severus les explicaba la situación y cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que el asunto tenía otra dirección, que una simple burla.

- Había comenzado a dibujar sus represiones, pero se salieron de control. Su padre decidió meterla a la fuerza a la iglesia, para que la reformaran, para que no pudiera hablar del tema y la acusaran de blasfemar contra dios. Por que según las creencias, los padres no herirían a sus hijos. Solo tenía frustraciones que se convirtieron en demonios reales. Su parte infeliz seguirá pululando el mundo. Me temo.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, pensando en lo que su esposo había hecho. La pequeña escuchaba con tristeza, sin mirar a nadie.

- Cariño, me hubieses dicho la verdad- dijo Hermione, pero ella no contestó.

- No podía. Su padre, seguramente la había amenazado. Seguramente había dicho alguna cosa que...

- Me amenazó con golpearme- dijo ella- si no hacía lo que quería.

- El accidente...- dijo Hermione, hipando- ¿Fue un...?

- ¡Yo no lo hice! El auto se volcó, no sé por qué. El manejo no respondió y fue entonces, cuando oí una voz. Una mano que me sacó del auto. Pero no pude huir a tiempo, cuando explotó. Ella lo arrastró hasta el lago, estaba allí, mientras mi padre se hundía. Estaba herido. Me pedía ayuda, pero yo no...

Dejó de hablar y se había echado a llorar. Era mucho más madura de lo que creía, para su edad. Hermione no dijo nada y tragó fuertemente, imaginándose aquellas horrorosas confesiones. Ladeó la cabeza y lágrimas amargas, surgieron sobre sus mejillas.

- Pero aún el trabajo no termina. Su demonio sigue suelto- dijo Snape- Sea solo un dibujo o no. Quiere destruir todo aquello que genere dolor y tenemos que detenerle.

Ambas lo miraron, mientras Albus meditaba. Tenía que detenerla, a pesar de que tuviera algún motivo, una base fuerte. Los muertos no debían caminar sobre la tierra.

No era lo correcto.

Al anochecer, Hermione trataba de dormir, pero era imposible. Severus estaba a su lado, mirándola. Su hija estaba dormida a pocos metros. Le había costado lograrlo, pero una canción siempre conseguía calmarla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- le dijo, pero ella sonrió.

- Creo que puedes dejar de llamarme así- confesó y Snape parpadeó, confundido- Estaba muy preocupada por ti...Creí que morirías.

- No había hecho ningún mal. No tenía por qué morir...- dijo, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella- Ni tú tampoco.

Y lo último que recordó. Lo último que soñó, fue que besaba a una mujer. Y la luz se apagó, la noche llegó...


	10. Lápiz y papel

Severus despertó, como si su corazón estuviera en llamas. O alrededor de ellas. La sensación asfixiante de su cuerpo, en estado de animación suspendida, aún tocaba sus extremidades. Suspiró al ladear la cabeza, para mirar el sol. Hermione dormía aún y su hija también. El resto de la historia, estaba por entenderla.

Se acomodó en la cama, pero el movimiento despertó a Hermione. Alzó la cabeza, casi tan violentamente, como si esperara un ataque. Severus la miró, casi pudo sonreír ante ese gesto, de no entender los motivos principales.

No entendía precisamente, cómo habían terminado en una situación parecida. Recordó su beso y entonces, pensó en cómo había sentido el abrazo de aquella criatura.

- Buenos días- una respuesta automatizada, pero ella no le dijo nada. Apenas respiró- Su hija sigue dormida y...

Pero ella no dijo nada y sus labios hicieron contacto con los suyos. Quiso decir algo más, pero su sonrisa desestimó esa posibilidad. Ella movió la cabeza, para mirar en dirección a la cama improvisada, donde su hija estaba durmiendo. Sonrió y bajó la vista.

- Nunca creí que mi esposo...

- Cosas que ocurren, si supiera todos esos casos que se reportan al año. Por supuesto, nunca había visto algo semejante.

- Sr. Snape... ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

- Si está en el rango de lo probable, pues...

- ¿Podría cuidar de mi hija y de mí?- Snape quiso decir algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y continuó- Temo que esto se repita, no estoy proponiéndole nada estrafalario. No quisiera que...

- No tengo nada importante que hacer y realmente, creo que podría invertir un poco de mi tiempo en cuidarlas.

- Muchas gracias.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama, hasta sentarse- Desde donde estaba miraba la parte más alta y baja, de su espalda. El largo y rizado cabello. Su hija y ella, se parecían tanto. Antes de levantarse, ella agregó algo más.

- Y puedes llamarme, Hermione. Severus.

- Sí, Hermione- dijo al final, cuando ella ya se había levantado. Se sentó muy cerca de su hija y la miró en silencio.

No tardó en despertarse y en alzar su mirada a su madre. Ella ya había sonreído, pero sabía que eso era lo menos que pretendía. Severus se sentó en la cama y las miró en silencio. De improvisto, Hermione había empezado a llorar.

- ¿Mamita?

- Lamento lo que tu padre te hizo, lo siento tanto...

Tomó eso como aval, para intervenir. Por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con él, pero lo mejor era hacerle saber que no había sido su culpa.

- Rose, cuéntanos sobre él. ¿Puedes decirme, qué te hacía?- intervino Snape y ella miró a su madre, nerviosa. Hermione asintió en silencio- ¿Quieres?

Rose suspiró, sus manos estaban cerradas sobre los muslos de su madre, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en el pasado. En el asunto que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

- Mi papá...Quería verme en ropa interior- le dijo y Hermione, tragó con fuerza. Severus no dudó en colocar una de sus manos sobre su hombro- Decía que me veía linda y que estaría más fresca. Luego, comenzó a pedirme que dejara de usarla.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió después? ¿Me lo puedes contar o quieres que alguien más te escuche? Verás, Albus Dumbledore, es muy bueno escuchando a la gente. ¿Lo prefieres a él?

La pequeña asentía en silencio, mientras Hermione acariciaba su rostro con mucho cariño. Severus caminó hacia la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Albus accedió y con una sonrisa, miró a Rose, inclinándose para saludarla.

- Entonces, ¿quieres que charlemos un poco?- ante su gesto afirmativo, Albus se sentó en la cama- Hablemos un rato.

Ambos se quedaron adentro, mientras Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá. Severus y Remus, estaban a un lado, esperando por una confesión que Severus, ya se imaginaba. Pasaron largo rato allí y Hermione, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Severus se sentó a su lado y la miró con una sonrisa ligera.

- Con terapia familiar, debería poder resolverse- suspiró, pero Hermione no le contestó.

- Es una pequeña, no merecía verlo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué tenía que trabajar en la ciudad?

Albus miraba a Rose, mientras escuchaba el relato. Mantenía sus manos, fuertemente cerradas sobre su falda y sin alzar la vista del suelo.

- Solo dibujabas lo que papá te hacía sentir. ¿No es así?

Asintió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Papá era muy malo? ¿Qué sentías al principio?

- Me dolía mucho- le dijo y Albus, inspiró- ¿Papi me odiaba?

- No, papá solo...Solo estaba confundido. Dime ¿Te hirió, te hizo daño?

- Dijo que se me pasaría. Que era normal. Todas las niñas tenían esas heridas, cuando jugaban con sus papás.

No podía creerlo, era una versión muy cruel de un abuso sexual. Ladeó la cabeza y miró el espejo a un lado de él. Podía sentir algo muy extraño. Mientras, continuó hablando.

- Dime...Papá... ¿Qué hacía cuando jugaban?

- Papá estaba encima de mí. Papá hacía cosas muy extrañas. Papá decía que se sentía orgulloso de verme feliz. De verme con mí linda ropa interior.

- ¿Y tú querías satisfacerlo?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque no supieras, de qué hablaba?

- Sí.

Albus inspiró y volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia el vidrio. Aquel pequeño sonido que había escuchado, lo identificó rápidamente. El vidrio en el espejo, se quebraba lentamente. Volvió a mirar a Rose, mientras ella mantenía sus manos apretadas sobre su ropa.

- ¿Sentías mucha ira? ¿O sentías miedo?

- Tenía mucho miedo- confesó ella, con una voz ahogada- Mi papá dijo que estaría bien en ese convento.

- ¿Y fuiste por que te lo pidió? ¿O te obligó?

- Me dijo que dios iba a creer, que era una niña mala. Entonces, me llevó.

- ¿Y qué te dijeron allí? Dios no es malo, dios no te creería una niñita mala. Eres una niña hermosa, una niña muy buena- dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. Sus lágrimas, mojaron sus ancianas manos.

- Me dijeron que tenía que portarme bien y obedecer a mis padres o de lo contrario, ya no me querrían.

- ¿Sentiste alguna vez, que mami no te quería?

Asintió en silencio y Albus sonrió.

- Mamá siempre te ha amado, lo sé. Y dios también.

- Ellos me dijeron que mamá me odiaba por que no cooperaba. Que por eso no venía a verme. Le daba asco por portarme mal. No me querría y me echaría. Me dejaría allí para siempre.

Y entonces, Severus escuchó un estruendo y alzó la cabeza. Hermione se levantó con violencia, pero Severus insistió en que se quedara allí. Subió las escaleras lentamente y abrió la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, los vidrios sueltos y Albus, que se sostenía su mano herida.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo y el hombre inspiró.

- Está bien, solo charlábamos- declaró, pero Snape no se convenció del asunto. Miró a Rose, que miraba la herida y bajaba la vista en silencio.

¿Era posible que ella, tuviera algún tipo de poder especial?


	11. Un encuentro

Albus miraba el dibujo una y otra vez, pero no lograba encontrar el motivo por el cual, sus escenografías se levantaran. No tenía sentido aparente.

Lógico.

- ¿Crees que la niña posea dotes especiales?- dijo Snape, mirando por encima de su hombro. El anciano sacerdote, dudó del asunto, pero lo podía decir así. El vidrio no se había resquebrajado solo. No había indicios de fuerzas o masas tectónicas, moviéndose hacia alguna parte.

Dumbledore suspiró, mientras Hermione le acariciaba el cabello a su pequeña, quién temblaba y trataba de mirar hacia otro lugar. La herida en su mano, tenía una curiosa forma. No había cortado ningún nervio importante.

- Tranquila, mi amor. El señor Severus, nos va a proteger.

- Mamita...Ella viene, yo lo sé. Ella viene por todos.

- ¿Por qué, cariño?- dijo Hermione, sin abandonar sus miedos más profundos.

- Todos los que una vez me dieron la espalda, van a pagarlo. No sabía lo que...Solo tomé el papel y comencé a dibujar sobre él, no estaba segura de que...La escuela, la maestra.

- ¿Somos todos, parte de tu dibujo?- dijo Albus, en voz baja y con una sonrisa.

- No.

- Entonces, estaremos a salvo, siempre y cuando... ¿Severus?

Snape se dio la vuelta y miró a Remus, que estaba sentado en la cocina y miraba unas viejas fotografías. Si el dibujo era totalmente diferente a ella, era probable que... No, eso era ilógico, aunque la pequeña que había encontrado en la escuela, había afirmado que era otra.

¿Podría ser otra persona?

- Lupin... ¿Hacen censos en todas las casas, no es así?

- Sí, Severus. Los hacemos. ¿Por qué?

- Tráeme todos esos documentos.

- Es más fácil, que vayas a buscarlos tú mismo. Como detective que eres. Tardarían meses en dármelos a mí.

Y a él se los negarían, por violar la vida privada de los censados. Lo que estaba pensando, quizá era una tontería. Antes de salir del salón, Hermione se levantó del sofá y lo miró. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La niña que estaba en la escuela, dijo que ella era distinta de Rose. Y realmente lo es, pero señaló un dibujo que no era de Rose y mencionó que era del espíritu. Es probable que...

- ¿Sea otra persona?- dijo Albus, con mucha calma- ¿Que haya vivido la misma experiencia?

- No lo sé- mencionó Snape, tomando la mano de Hermione- pero tengo que descifrarlo.

- Cuídate, por favor- le susurró ella y simplemente asintió en silencio. Su hija lo miró con un suspiro, con una especie de mirada nerviosa que conllevó a una plegaria. Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, se inclinó para mirarla.

- Ambos sabemos que no has hecho nada malo. ¿No es así?- le dijo y ella asintió en silencio- No hay nada que temer siempre y cuando, tengas fe.

La fe estaba sobrevalorada.

- Severus- dijo Hermione, con suavidad y él, alzó la cabeza- hay algo que tienes que saber, antes de que te vayas.

Siguió a Hermione hasta la cocina y cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta. Ella lo miró con un suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas de la misma. Severus esperó hasta que ella estuviera lista.

- Le haré un examen a Rose. Una prueba de embarazo.

Se lo esperaba, se lo temía. Suspiró y asintió, mientras ella lo miraba. Descartó la idea de que las cosas no pudieran complicarse más.

- Si saliera positiva...Ella.

- No creo que ocurra, ya estuviera...

- No sabemos desde cuando...

- Simplemente dudo que algo así ocurra- comentó Snape, pensativo- ella ya habría experimentado los síntomas.

- Pero podría tener una enfermedad. No lo sé.

Eso sí podría ser probable. Inspiró y asintió, mientras ella se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia él.

- Puedo pedirle a Remus que te ayude. Quizá sea más fácil si es de confianza y...

- Te lo agradecería- le dijo, a pocos centímetros- Ella es mi única hija, lo único que tengo y no podría soportar que...

Guardó silencio, el hombre insistía en que así fuera. Una de sus manos, se cerró sobre su cadera. ¿Qué ocurría con él, en ese instante? No sabía precisarlo, pero la idea de que podía perderlas, comenzaba a acecharle los pensamientos. Se sentía igual que la primera mujer que amó y a la primera mujer a la que perdió.

La miró por unos segundos, mientras ella parecía nerviosa. Mientras ella miraba a sus oscuros ojos, donde comenzaba a encontrar la paz que tanto había estado buscando. Esa paz que simplemente, estaba necesitando.

Al menos, podía decir que algo estaba bien. Entre toda esa oscuridad, entre todo ese mal que los rodeaba.

- Por favor, cuídate. No quisiera...Creo que estoy diciendo tonterías.

Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió suavemente.

- Sí, estoy diciendo tonterías. Acabo de conocerlo y ya siento que moriría, si se alejara de mí.

Mirarla le bastó, para sentirse igual que antes. Para sentir lo mismo que cuando miró a aquella mujer, mientras moría. Su mano terminó cerca de uno de sus cabellos, lo acarició con naturalidad. No estaba pensando con claridad. Solo estaba recordando.

- En virtud de todo lo que ha dicho, me siento halagado...Tal vez, de que vierta en mí sus sentires.

- Soy una tonta, ya estoy llorando.

- No es una tonta, solo necesita descansar.

- ¿Cómo podría con todo esto?

- Le prometo que se terminará. Que todo estará solucionado y usted y su hija.

Sintió su dedo sobre sus labios y esperó, guardó silencio y suspiró. Ella negaba con la cabeza y prefirió darle el derecho de palabra. Con una inspiración lenta, ella miró a los alrededores. Era un gesto muy común, desde que todo ese asunto había comenzado.

- Vamos. Que mi hija, tú y yo...

Extrañas sensaciones, se materializaron en su memoria. Sensaciones que ya había experimentado antes, pero esas tenían más fuerza. Comenzaba a temerle a la muerte. No por él, sino por ella. Sino por ellas.

La miró, mientras ella no decía nada más y su cabeza vino a dormir en su pecho. Vino a calmar sus ansiedades con su abrazo. No le contestó a la afirmación, prefería dejárselo a dios y al destino. Mejor no hacer planes antes de tiempo.

Alzó su cabeza para mirarlo y él, estaba allí, mirando hacia el frente. Acarició una de sus mejillas, con su mano y logró captar su atención.

- Llévalo contigo- le dijo, y su otra mano, se introdujo en su bolsillo. Ya sabía de lo que hablaba. Asintió y luego, sintió que sus labios se acariciaban con un gesto muy suave.

La sensación de que podía perderlas, aumentaba su intensidad. Y eso no colaboraba con lo que estaba intentando llevar a cabo. Al terminar el beso, se frotó el rostro con una mano y trató de no pensar en el malestar.

En lo que estaba por llegar.

- Mami- dijo la pequeña y los miró. Por supuesto, separarse ya era muy tarde.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El Sr. Dumbledore, dice que hay algo que el Sr. Snape, debe ver.

Se apartó de ella con un movimiento rápido. Rose lo miró, mientras se iba. Hermione se inclinó, para acariciar su cabeza y suspirar lo que ya debía haberle dicho desde hacía un par de horas.

- Vamos a hacerte unos pequeños exámenes, para descartar que papá te haya hecho algo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Tengo miedo, mamita- declaró la pequeña y Hermione inspiró- El Sr. Snape... ¿Viene?

- No cariño, él tiene otras cosas que hacer. Él va a descubrir qué es lo que está pasando.

- Mamita...Tengo miedo de que el Sr. Snape, también se...

- Él nos va a cuidar, él no nos haría daño- le confesó Hermione- él prometió que te ayudaría y eso piensa hacer. No te dejaría sola ni me dejará sola a mí tampoco.

Rose no dijo nada más, mientras Hermione le abrazaba en silencio. Sentía lágrimas, pero no solo por lo que ocurría, sino por el mismo temor que Snape tenía hacía unos minutos. Ese mismo temor que la carcomía.


	12. Sombras en la calle

Severus estaba sentado en el escritorio de un hotel, pensativo. La ventana a su lado, susurraba palabras que no quería escuchar. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y miraba en dirección a la cama que tenía a un lado.

- ¿Piensas en ellas?- dijo Albus, que había entrado. Severus inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana.

- Sí, estoy pensando si todo esto tendrá un fin inmediato. Estoy pensando si luego de que todo se termine, ella podrá reconstruir su vida.

- Si se refugia bajo las manos de dios, podrá. Si se refugia bajo tus brazos, podrá.

¿A qué se refería él, con sus brazos? Inspiró y lo miró sonreír. Albus podía ser intrigante cuando así lo quería. Sin embargo, parecía captar eso que quería decirle. Parecía entender que no solo se preocupaba por acabar con el asunto, de raíz. Sino que también, por ella.

Por que estaba comenzando a comprender, que sentía muchas cosas diferentes al verla. Que sentía la mayoría de ellas, cuando se encontraba con sus labios.

Se levantó de la silla y pensó en encontrar un teléfono, para comunicarse con ellas. Por supuesto, Remus debía estar haciendo el examen, para determinar que no hubiese ninguna enfermedad en el cuerpo de la niña violada.

Por su salud mental, esperaba que no hubiese nada grave en ella. O al menos, algo que se pudiera curar.

- Creo que todo está bien. Respira, exhala- dijo Lupin, colocando un estetoscopio en su espalda. Rose inspiró y luego, exhaló- Sra. Hermione, tiene a una niña muy sana.

- Muchas gracias, es un gran alivio.

- De todas formas, la dejaremos bajo observación durante unos días. Pero de tener alguna enfermedad peligrosa, ya la habría desarrollado.

- Entiendo.

Remus quiso continuar, pero el teléfono de su consultorio estaba sonando. Lo tomó al instante y atendió la llamada. La operadora indicaba que provenía de Londres. Escuchó la voz y enseguida supuso el motivo de la llamada.

- Sí, ellas están aquí. Sí, todos estamos bien. No, no ha ocurrido nada extraño. Pareces una madre preocupada, Severus.

Hermione sonrió y como ella, también lo hizo su corazón. Literalmente hablando. Rose la miró con curiosidad. Pero para su edad, algunas cosas eran claras. O seguían estando claras.

- Solo habla con ella, si es lo que tanto quieres.

Hermione suspiró, tomando el teléfono. Con una sonrisa suave, escuchaba lo que Severus preguntaba sobre el estado de salud de la pequeña. Ella le comentaba que todo estaba muy bien con ellas.

Pero de pronto, la línea se vio interrumpida. La conexión fallaba.

- Él morirá- escuchó y soltó el teléfono con violencia.

- ¿Sra. Weasley?

Se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó muda. Al otro lado, Severus trataba de comprender por qué había oído esas palabras.

_"Ella morirá"_.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo, ligeramente perturbado- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Severus?- replicó ella- ¿Eras... Tú?

- No. ¿Quién?

- Aquella voz...

Hermione inspiró, mientras Severus trataba de encontrarle lógica al asunto. Con una especie de inspiración profunda, miró el teléfono y sus alrededores. No parecía haber algo sobrenatural, cruzando el cable.

Se rió de su fría lógica. Se dijo que comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Volvió a tomar el teléfono y continuó con la conversación.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí. Rose está sana, ahora está hablando con el doctor Lupin. ¿Y tú, Severus? ¿Estás bien? Me siento terrible cuando sé que podría ocurrirte algo malo. Es la culpa de que todo esto ocurra.

- Descuida, estaré bien.

Se acababa el crédito. Miró su reloj y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Es hora de dormir- dijo y Hermione suspiró- Hasta mañana. Espero que descansen.

- Hasta mañana, Severus. Cuídate por favor- le imploró y bajó la voz suavemente- Quiero que sepas, que aunque sea muy pronto, debo agradecerte que me hayas protegido.

- No hay problema con ello; es mi traba...

- Te amo- escuchó y antes de responder, el crédito ya se había terminado. Inspiró y sonrió, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Suspiró, lanzándose a la cama y mirando hacia el tejado. Quién era esa niña que decidía aparecer. Sobretodo, cuando la invocaban a través de los dibujos. ¿Es que acaso, Rose Weasley tendría algún poder en especial?

Cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de Hermione y entonces, sintió una pesadez incontrolable. Se dejó absorber por los pensamientos.

Por los sueños, se dejó invadir.

Descansaba, cuando Albus regresó pronto a la habitación de hotel. Pensaba compartir con él, los hallazgos que había hecho, pero Severus estaba tan dormido que no percató del asunto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su cama, colgando su largo crucifijo y rezándole a dios para tener una buena noche y un buen día.

A mitad de su rezo, le pareció escuchar algo bastante curioso. Con una inspiración profunda, abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

El armario pequeño, con escritorio, se golpeaba contra la pared. Se movían los objetos. Severus inspiró, abriendo los ojos.

¿Era él o todo parecía muy animado?

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó, sentándose de un salto.

- No lo sé, pero pareciera que algo está jugando.

- ¿Algo con esa fuerza descomunal?- preguntó, mirando como los cuadros se caían al suelo y la luz titilaba junto a ello.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su arma. Casi siempre luego de ello, comenzaban a surgir los "espantos". Miró pero nada apareció. Albus, miró por la ventana para probar, si alguien notaba que algo ocurría en esa habitación.

Y entonces, miró algo muy curioso. Había una niña, pequeña y miraba hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente y se fijaron en él.

La sensación escalofriante, no fue nada placentera.

- Se supone que las cosas inanimadas, no tienen "vida"- dijo Snape, pateando una de las cómodas que se movía como si varias cuerdas, tiraran de ella.

- Pero lo hacen y no solo eso; parece que es gracias a alguien.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Quiso continuar, pero la niña ya no estaba allí y las cosas dejaron de moverse.

- Me da la sensación, de que este viaje no lo hacemos solos.

Y no. Él tenía la misma sensación de que no estaban solos en ese viaje. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana, pero no había nada que mirar allí, más que transeúntes y tránsito común. Inspiró luego de un gran esfuerzo, conteniendo anaqueles y cajas, suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

- ¿Viste a una niña? ¿Cómo lucía?

- No lo sé. Solo era una sombra. Solo podía ver sus ojos brillantes, el resto me es desconocido. Pero por su rostro, parecía ser una niña.

Severus no dijo nada y suspirando, miró a Albus. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el teléfono y se preguntó si debía saber de Hermione.

No tardó en llamarla. La había despertado.

- ¿Seve...? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Bueno, solo quería saber si... Lamento si te he despertado- suspiró- Ocurrieron algunas situaciones algo atenuantes y quise saber si estabas bien. Si estaban bien.

- Sí. Rose y yo estamos dormidas. El señor Lupin ya se ha ido al salón. Dijo que vigilaría por nosotras, esta noche.

- ¿Él está bien?

- Sí, creo que sí. ¿Quiere hablar con él?

- No. Te creo.

- Pero, estás bien. ¿Cierto?- dijo ella y Snape le contestó de forma afirmativa- Oh, qué alegría que ambos estén en perfecto estado.

Severus meditó, pensando en lo que había escuchado antes y suspirando, continuó la conversación. Antes de que el crédito se terminara.

- Aunque sé que es un poco apresurado, también, la amo.

Ella sonrió, ante lo que Snape acababa de decir y con un suspiro, pensó en sus próximas palabras. Sobretodo, antes de que la conversación tuviera que terminar.

- Moriría de saber que algo le ha ocurrido- dijo- por favor, cuídate.

- Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

En las escaleras, estaba Remus Lupin. Miraba hacia arriba, cuidadosamente y sonreía. Sostenía entre sus manos, algo negro.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras.


	13. ¡Severus!

Lo siguiente que Severus Snape supo, era que Hermione estaba en el hospital, gracias a una herida grave en su costado derecho. Lupin estaba inconsciente, en el suelo y Rose, ella estaba ilesa. Dejó a un lado lo que hacía, para ir a verla.

- Hermione- suspiró, ella estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados. Rose sollozaba, mientras Albus trataba de calmar su sensación de desasosiego.

Al encontrarse con Remus, solo lo sostuvo por las solapas de su camisa y lo dejó golpear con una pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

- No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! Solo sé que no supe de mí mismo y pronto, me encontré con las manos llenas de su sangre.

Lo soltó, cuando Albus exigió cordura. Ambos se miraron y Severus, se dejó caer en la silla, abatido. Estaban jugando con él.

Pero si creían que la dejaría ir, sin antes arrebatársela a los demonios, estaban bastante equivocados.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, cuando comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

- Severus...

- Shh... No trates de hablar. Está todo en orden. Tu hija y yo, estamos bien. El resto, está bien- dijo apartándole el cabello del rostro.

- Estaba muy asustada... Intenté, marcar... Pero...

Y guardó silencio, no por que no podía hablar o por que no podía decir algo más. Severus había apartado su respirador y entonces; un beso en sus labios. Algo pequeño, que no acabara con su aire, para subsistir.

- Tienes que descansar- fue lo que dijo y ella, ladeó la cabeza hacia su hija.

- ¿Crees que está bien, que ella sepa que salgo con alguien además de su padre?

- No creo que ella quiera matarme- se convenció él y sonrió suavemente- descansa.

La dejó allí. Mientras estaba sentado, miró a Rose que lo contemplaba con una curiosa expresión. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola- le dijo y le respondieron lo mismo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- dijo, moviendo sus pies- ¿Y mami?

- Está mejor. Recién está despierta y ahora deberá estar durmiendo. ¿Tú te sientes bien?

- Usted y mi mamá... ¿Será mi nuevo papá?- le preguntó y Severus inspiró, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

- No lo sé. Pero pienso protegerlas a ambas. A ti y a tu madre.

- Yo no quiero un nuevo papá. Me asusta- le dijo y él, asintió. Lo podía entender. Además, no estaba pensando en casarse con Hermione.

- Lo comprendo.

Luego de un par de horas, Hermione volvía a estar despierta. Miró a su hija, muy feliz, mientras Severus estaba recargado en la puerta y las miraba.

- La amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- dijo Albus con una sonrisa- morirías de saber que algo ocurrió con ellas.

- Quizá.

Hermione dormía una vez más, cuando Su hija estaba mirándola con un suspiro, llena de miedo. Mientras miraba, se había quedado sola en aquel lugar. Con una inspiración fuerte, permaneció sentada, sin atrever a moverse.

Estando allí, sintió un curioso aire a su alrededor. Ladeó la cabeza, nerviosa. Llena de miedo, intentó no mirar a su alrededor.

- Severus. ¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido conmigo?- dijo Lupin y él, meditó en silencio. Abducción, seguramente.

- Abducción- le dijo y Lupin, se mostró sorprendido.

Antes de poder hablar, escucharon un grito provenir de la habitación de Hermione. Severus fue el primero en entrar. Miró a su alrededor. Rose estaba arrinconada, señalando la cortina a un lado de Hermione. Él caminó, lentamente hacia ella.

La corrió violentamente y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Había una niña de cabellos negros, la podía reconocer, ya la había visto. Lo miró con una sonrisa y simplemente desapareció de aquel lugar. Hermione, despertó jadeando su nombre en una voz muy alta.

Severus permaneció sentado a su lado, mientras ella intentaba respirar. Sonrió, mientras el doctor le indicaba que podía marcharse.

Para él solo una cosa estaba clara. El lugar focal del problema, era ese donde estaba. No podía irse aún.

Al regresar a casa, la historia fue otra. Severus había decidido llamar a todos los orfanatos conocidos, para reportar a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos grises. En ningún lugar, coincidía con los registros.

Lupin, había decidido ir a la morgue. Sin embargo no había encontrado nada parecido en los registros. Y había tenido que violentar las gavetas, bajo su propio puesto.

- Severus- dijo Hermione, en la cama y él soltó el teléfono- ¿Quién era ella?

- ¿La niña? Lo ignoro. Quizá sea algún espíritu que persiga a Rose. Aunque no creo en espíritus.

- ¿Qué quiere con nosotros? ¿Cree que haya poseído al señor Lupin?

- No lo sé, es probable. Quizá. Tienes que descansar, necesitas reponer energías.

No contestó y lo miró, mientras se levantaba de aquel banquillo donde estaba y se sentaba a su lado. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Su hija tiene miedo de mí, no quisiera causarle una falsa impresión.

- Rose es una buena niña, ella no creería que usted quiere herirnos.

- No quiere un nuevo padre. Y aunque yo no esperaba ser.

Hermione no le permitió continuar. Había colocado un dedo en sus labios y lo miró alegremente. Con una inspiración débil, se inclinó hacia adelante para levantarse y sus labios se tocaron por unos ínfimos segundos.

- No sé qué pensar- dijo ella- ya encontré lo que necesitaba y no quiero dejarlo. Así sea por... Hablaré con ella, lo prometo.

- No tiene por qué prometerme nada- anunció Snape- su hija y su felicidad, están primero.

- Lo sé- dijo ella con un suspiro- ya lo sé. Ella es mi hija, la única que tengo y que quizá tendré en esta vida.


	14. Eris

Severus se había dormido en su escritorio. Despertó y se sobó el cuello con una mano. Mientras parpadeaba, notó que Hermione seguía dormida y que él se había dormido sobre una gran cantidad de anotaciones sin sentido que había hecho.

Antes de levantarse, notó que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Lo tomó a tiempo, antes de que Hermione se despertara. Miró un lugar donde tomar nota. Una mujer había encontrado lo que él buscaba. Solo una niña respondía bajo el mismo aspecto.

Eris se llamaba. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna referencia que hubiese leído sobre ella. Ningún accidente, mencionaba a una niña como esa.

Inspiró y se levantó, sintiendo sus piernas adoloridas por tanto tiempo de pasar sentado. Suspiró, acercándose a Hermione y cobijándola. Colocó un beso sobre su frente, antes de partir. Al bajar las escaleras, Albus estaba en el salón.

- Tengo algo- le dijo y el anciano asintió en silencio- es hora de movernos.

Severus caminó hacia el auto y miró a su alrededor. Dudaba de dejar a Hermione sola. De todas formas, Albus pidió quedarse y cuidarla. Temía por todos ellos, más que por el mismo demonio que mirara cruces.

El camino estaba húmedo por la lluvia y llegar allí, costaba en sobremanera. La neblina se volvía densa de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor, al llegar al orfanato. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, imaginó la vida en un lugar como ese y acervó que él también mataría a alguien solo por vivir allí. Al bajarse, una mujer mayor lo recibió muy deseosa.

- Cosas extrañas ocurren en este lugar. Su cuarto no ha sido abierto, pero se escuchan ruidos y risas, cada vez que pasamos por allí. También miramos como la puerta tiembla, como si algo quisiera abrirlo.

- ¿Puede llevarme hasta allí?

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa amable y pronto, Severus estuvo caminando entre extraños y largos pasillos de mármol y paredes blancos que parecían sanatorios mentales. Miró a una gran cantidad de niños, en un comedor.

- Hora del desayuno- dijo la mujer y él, no contestó. Subieron unas desvencijadas escaleras y continuaron por un pasillo lleno de puertas.- Se decidió que esta ala no se usaría, por que los niños le temían a la oscuridad y a los ruidos de esa habitación.

Severus se detuvo junto a una larga puerta de madera, con las bisagras casi sueltas. La mujer introdujo sus manos entre sus bolsillos y al sacar la llave, esta se cayó al suelo. Temblorosa, la tomó nuevamente y comenzó a abrir la puerta. Snape simplemente miró lo que posiblemente, tendría al frente.

Al entrar no encontró mayor cosa que un crucifijo pegado en la pared, una cama en una esquina y una enorme ventana. Al final, había una silla de ruedas y un espejo a un lado. Caminó, escuchando sus pasos en el vacío suelo. El foco estaba quemado y el clóset abierto, con polillas dentro.

- Tárdese lo que necesite. Si me necesita, estaré a unos pocos metros.

Severus asintió y se acercó a la ventana. Miró a través de ella. Una de las ayudantes, colgaba la ropa, mientras una niña jugaba en el césped.

Al darse la vuelta, notó que estaba solo. Continuó mirando y mientras lo hacía, escuchó un ruidillo. Ladeó la cabeza, pero no había nada que ver. Luego, continuó mirando la ventana, hasta que escuchó una voz a un lado.

_"Ella solo está jugando"_

Ladeó la cabeza nuevamente y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a su lado. Miró el espejo y notó que daba un punto de reflejo, distinto de los normales.

Se acercó a él y lo tocó. Estaba frío y no parecía haber nada anormal en el. Con una sonrisa ligera, se preguntó, qué esperaba ver. Mientras miraba, escuchó otro ruido. Golpes de pared.

La puerta se había cerrado. Caminó hasta ella y mientras caminaba, chocó con la silla de ruedas. No estaba tan cerca, pero seguramente no había visto bien.

Intentó abrirla, pero estaba atorada. Llamó a la mujer, pero ella no escuchaba su llamado. Inspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, meditando. Mientras estaba meditando, escuchó pasos junto a la puerta y se levantó para pedir ayuda.

Al abrirse la puerta, no había nadie. Miró hacia afuera y la mujer ya no estaba. Se preguntó si estaba jugando con él.

- Hola, señor Snape- escuchó y se dio la vuelta. Ceñudo, miró a la niña que estaba parada a un medio de la habitación.

- ¿Eris?


	15. El hoyo en la pared

Snape la contempló, mientras ella estaba allí parada. Por su aspecto, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo muerta.

Graciosamente, las pistas lo habían conducido a donde vivía o se originaba la catástrofe. Ella estaba allí parada y sonreía. Tantas veces había soñado con algo familiar, pero antes no la había reconocido. Ahora justamente, entendía que no se trataba de Rose.

Rose solo era un médium.

- Es insistente, pese a que bloqueé su camino tantas veces. ¿Por qué está aquí, Sr. Snape?

Hablar con alguien fallecido, era lo más extraño que había hecho a lo largo de su carrera.

- Intentas asesinar a las personas, utilizando a una pequeña. Entonces, indudablemente tiene que ver conmigo.

- Hace muchos años, yo viví una historia similar. Yo tenía un padre que me amaba, una madre que me amaba. Viajábamos en un auto y chocamos. No supe por qué, estaba muy aturdida. Todos salieron del auto y los seguros se atoraron. Quise bajarme, pedí ayuda. Mi hermana me dejó allí dentro y no me dejó salir. Tiempo después, solo acabé con su vida y la de mis padres. Bueno, ella lo hizo por mí. Sé lo que se siente la ira, señor Snape.

- ¿Buscas venganza?

- Busco justicia. Por supuesto eso no me sirvió de mucho. Solo había sido mi hermana, no yo.

- ¿Tu hermana...?

- Ella está encerrada en una institución mental. Por que está loca.

Y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, que Snape no pudo mirar. La niña de no más de once años, caminó lentamente hacia la silla de ruedas.

- Pasé meses en esa silla. El auto se calcinó, pero yo pude escapar por un vidrio roto. Estaba totalmente desfigurada, terminé cerca de un lago. la piel se me caía como si fueran escamas. Y entonces, llegué a esa iglesia. Pasé un par de años allí encerrada. Me veían como fenómeno. Muchas cosas hicieron allí dentro. Muchas.

- Así que decidiste escapar, no sin antes dejar una muestra de tu presencia.

- No podía. Estaba muy herida como para actuar. Tenía mucho miedo. Caminé por las calles, en busca de ayuda y terminé en este lugar. Hasta que me reconstruí, supe que podía hacer más de lo que otros podían. había desarrollado mi odio, lo usaba para obtener lo que quería. Por eso los niños me temían. Me llamaban bruja.

- Y Rose, tenía un caso similar al tuyo.

- Su auto no se volcó sin ayuda.

- ¿Pensabas matarla?

- No precisamente, no estaba en mis planes. Pero le ayudé a sobrevivir. Y luego su madre. Su madre la había abandonado. Pero siempre estaba usted, para salvarla.

- Es injustificado. Ella ¿cómo podía suponerlo?

Miró a su alrededor. Realmente la habitación, tenía un aspecto atípico. Con una sonrisa, ella continuó caminando hacia él y su aspecto sombrío, le decía que iban a ocurrir un par de cosas peligrosas y sin sentido aparente.

- La anciana... Ella.

- Ella sabe que estoy aquí. Ella lo trajo, Sr. Snape. Una mente tan inteligente, no trabaja sola todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Un último favor y todo habrá terminado.

Hermione se había despertado, luego de una pesadilla. Su esposo estaba deambulando los pasillos. Estaba muerto y podía ver su cráneo, la piel quemada que caía de sus brazos, de su rostro. Soñaba con la expresión de su hija, llena de miedo. Por supuesto, mientras él trataba de violarla. Y luego, soñaba con Snape. Con su muerte.

- Mamita. Tengo miedo. He visto algo terrible.

Severus bajó de su auto, en una pequeña casa sobre el lago. La contempló, mientras la niña estaba cerca de la puerta y se volvía a mirarlo. Él inspiró y caminó tras ella, empujando la puerta. La figura fantasmal, se detuvo junto a un enorme salón. Allí había una mecedora y alguien se mecía en ella.

- Imaginé que volverías, Eris. No estaba equivocada.

- Entonces, vives aquí. Hermana.

La observó levantarse y darse la vuelta. Su hermana era bastante mayor, a diferencia de ella. Con una sonrisa suave, se dio la vuelta. Era excesivamente blanca y pálida. Severus la observó, mientras ella lo miraba.

- Trajiste invitados.

- Solo un testigo de tu perecimiento. Las almas van al infierno, sin derecho al paraíso. Entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo?

- Tendrás que pasar por mí cadáver.

Pues, la expresión bien hablaba con justicia. Miró las paredes a su lado, escuchaba los lamentos de miles de personas. Se corroían a un paso tan veloz, que costaba entender si se trataba de un efecto temporal o si solamente era una alucinación. La risa de la niña, comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Era un simple espectador de un enorme hoyo en el suelo. Había miles de cadáveres allí y las mismas criaturas que parecían ser hombres, pero que eran menos que eso. Mientras observaba, le pareció reconocer a algunas de las víctimas.

Su sonrisa, sus dientes llenos de sangre y la piel quemada. Muchas veces estuvo en sus sueños. Con Lily, con Rose y Hermione. Muchas veces estuvo usurpando sus pensamientos. Notó que su hermana sonreía y tenía entre sus manos, una enorme hacha. Antes de lanzarse sobre ellos, su cuerpo se detuvo. No respondió a sus movimientos.

Como si una enorme masa lo empujara hacia atrás. El hacha resbalaba de sus manos, por más que intentaba sostenerla. Comenzaba a cortar sus palmas. Intentó tomarla por su mango, pero fue imposible. Se cortó varios dedos en el proceso. Soltó un quejido y el hacha cayó en el suelo. Se levantó de inmediato y flotaba en el aire.

- Quiero ver tu cuerpo ¡Arder en el infierno!

Y se encendieron las hornillas, los objetos eléctricos comenzaron a prenderse en llamas ante una macabra risa. Severus retrocedió, ante el abrasante calor. La joven había querido moverse, pero no funcionaba. Miraba con horror, cómo las llamas se acercaban a ella. La rodearon rápidamente y sin embargo, jamás había visto forma peculiar de incendiarse.

La niña había abierto sus brazos en cruz y las llamas habían comenzado a ascender por el cuerpo de su hermana; que chillaba de dolor mientras se quemaba. La miró. Lo único que podía ver eran sus globos oculares. El resto comenzaba a chamuscarse como papel.

Y cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose la cara con las manos. Delgadas tiras de carne, comenzaron a desprenderse. Soltó un alarido, cuando ya no quedaba nada más que el esqueleto que fue absorbido por muchas sombras.

Jamás había imaginado semejante despliegue de energía negra, sobre algo o alguien. Incluso solo el despliegue. Aquel demonio suspiró satisfecho y sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. No supo qué papel jugaba allí, pero lo había visto.

Y regresó a casa, su auto estaba a pocos metros de una casa en llamas. La niña se había detenido en la puerta y allí se quedó. Jamás salió ni se apartó de aquel lugar.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, escuchando las terribles noticias de los cadáveres. Y por sobretodas las cosas, de aquella casa incendiada. Allí, donde vivía Eris. Inspiró, temiendo lo peor, aferrándose a la fe en la que debía creer.

Y entonces, escuchó el sonido del auto que bien conocía. Suspiró, imaginándose cualquier cosa y mirando la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse con un movimiento lento.

Se abrió totalmente y ambos se miraron. No lo dudó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos, llena de lágrimas.

- Se terminó- le dijo él- se ha terminado.

- Tenía tanto miedo. Gracias al cielo.

- Y al poder de dios.

Muchos meses después, se creyó que las causas del incendio habían sido por descuido y no se encontró cadáver que lo probara. Hermione estaba asistiendo a una terapia junto a Rose. Se habían mudado a la ciudad y ella comenzaría una escuela nueva.

- Mi amor, todo saldrá bien- le dijo, en el auto.- además el señor Snape, comentó que la escuela era muy agradable y la maestra era muy dulce.

- Tengo miedo.

- Estarás bien- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- además, esto siempre me protegió y te protegerá.- colocó el crucifijo entre sus manos.

- Puedo ver a papá.

- Él se irá pronto. Cuando nos mudemos junto a Severus. ¿Qué te parece?- le sonrió y Rose asintió en silencio.

Rose se bajó del auto y Hermione esperó hasta que entrara en la escuela. Mientras conducía lentamente para seguirla, notó a una pequeña niña en la esquina. Le era muy familiar. Sonrió y luego, se perdió en la lejanía.

- En mi vida, había visto algo semejante- dijo Lupin y Snape asintió junto a él. Un caso que había marcado historia. Sobretodo en su agencia. Aunque pocos lo creían.

Mientras estaba mirando por la ventana, sintió dos brazos que rodeaban su pecho y temió escuchar lo mismo que antes.

- Hola, Severus- dijeron y él, se dio la vuelta para mirar.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo está Rose?

- Creo que le irá bien. Está bien protegida. ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?

- La mitad de la agencia cree que estoy loco. La otra mitad cree que los golpes me han afectado la cabeza. En general, muy bien.

Hermione no contestó, mientras él se daba la vuelta para mirarla. Lo besó, mordiendo su labio inferior y sonriendo.

- El cura Albus, ¿oficiaría nuestra boda, si nos casáramos? Claro, si no le teme al compromiso.

- Cumplo las promesas que hago.

- ¿Podrías prometerme otra cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- Prométeme que dejarás ese horrendo trabajo. No quiero recordar nada de esto ni quisiera perderte.

- Trataré. No puedo asegurarte nada y...- rió, cuando Severus la levantó del suelo- ahora quiero hacer una investigación de campo, sobre su estado de salud. ¿Subimos?

- Perfecto.

Y se oyó a sí mismo, gimiendo su nombre. Ella sostenía su mano sobre la pared, muy cerca de un cristo que estaba colgado sobre la cama. Graciosa forma de terminar una creencia. Sonrió, mirándola bajo su cuerpo. Ella sonrió también.

- Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarme con usted- le dijo, acariciando su espalda descubierta. Severus inspiró en silencio y sonrió.

- Sí. A mi vida le hacía falta un poco de emoción.

Y giró sobre sí mismo, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Lo último que recordó de esa vivencia, era que dormía abrazándola. Y soñando con Lily y su sonrisa.

No recordaba nada más. Como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto a comenzar.


End file.
